My Little Pony: Colisión Espacio - Tiempo
by Fernando Estrada
Summary: Once Años después del Abismal, Las Princesas han ocultado el hecho de que constantemente Equestria se encuentra en peligro. Una Organización busca los objeto más poderos que han existido, las llaves Espacio - Tiempo. Twilight junto con sus amigas trataran de evitar que ellos realicen su egoísta plan. Esta amenaza va más allá del poder de los Alicornios. Peligran las realidades.
1. La Nueva Era

**[La Siguiente Historia es Secuela de Guerra Contra La Extinción, por lo cual si usted no ha leído la anterior, se le recomienda leerla debido a que puede no interpretar correctamente esta historia.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Atención el Siguiente Capitulo tiene contenido Especifico. Se les recomienda discreción]<strong>

Todos han guardado secretos, es común esconder lo que puede afectar al destino de otros. Incluso los padres guardan secretos a sus hijos para evitar que estos se involucren en asunto que no podrán controlar.

**[Castillo de Twilight, 11 años después de Abismo]**

Las paredes de cristal limitaban la habitación donde ambos Alicornios descasaban después de otro día. Lentamente el sol presenta sus cálidos rayos de luz que impactan contra los ojos de Twilight, provocando un gesto de rechazo y que esta despierte del sueño que la acogía. Esta lentamente abre sus ojos para comenzar un nuevo día. Sin embargo su pareja seguía recostado junto a ella abrazándola de espaldas. Ella sonríe al ver que el aún no ha despertado, le agradaba verlo dormir tan placenteramente, sin embargo ella ilumina su cuerno y aparto los cascos de Alphonse para que ella pudiera levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la cama. Una vez hecho esto gira para verlo si lo ha despertado, pero este aún dormía ocultando sus ojos con su casco al sentir el resplandor del sol que emergía desde el horizonte. Twilight suspira aliviada pues era un día perfecto, para tener en cuenta los problemas que lideran continuamente en Equestria. Ella pretendía levantarse de la cama pero unos cascos la abrazan de su cintura e impiden que escape, ella sonríe ruborizada al girar para ver a Alphonse, este acariciaba su rostro con su espalda mientras respira contra ella, provocando una agradable sensación al respirar cerca de sus nalgas y cola que seguían en la cama. Twilight se teletransporta frente a la cama, para luego cerrar las cortinas que miraban hacia la ciudad que había formado con el tiempo.

- ¿Acaso has vuelto a espera a que me despertara? – pregunta sonriente Twilight mientras se inclina sobre la cama

- Te vez muy linda cuando duermes, simplemente se me hace imposible despertarte, pero eres aún más bella cuando estas despierta a si puedo ver tus bellos ojos y escuchar tu adorable voz, ¿quizás sea yo quien aún este durmiendo? – responde Alphonse acariciando el rostro de Twilight con su casco, acercándola para besarla

- Que amable – responde ruborizada Twilight mientras vuelve a ingresar a la cama para ayudarlo a despertar

Ella sube sobre él mientras humedece sus labios con su lengua, ella comienza a acercase a él lentamente, este la mira emocionado como se acerca, sin embargo al estar tan cerca este cierra sus ojos esperando un confortable beso. Twilight levita una almohada y la lanza contra su rostro para luego teletransportarse en frente de la cama dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. Alphonse se retira la almohada y levanta la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama mirándola como ella se retira hacia a la puerta victoriosa mientras tararea una canción. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y se le aparece en su camino evitando que avance. Twilight le sonríe y continúa avanzando. Este se acerca y utiliza la almohada para empujarla hacia adelante y hacerla tropezar, ella se tambalea y cae en los cascos de Alphonse que la esperaban para atraparla. Este comienza a acariciar su cuello en lo que se acerca a su oreja para mordisquearla un poco, mientras comienza a levitarla para poder acceder a sus labios y cuello. A ella no le molestaba ser acariciada, le gustaba sentir su afecto diariamente. Sin embargo ahora Alphonse se desaparece y aparece al otro lado de la puerta. Twilight baja lentamente la suelo y suspira cansada mientras se acerca a la puerta. Pero cuando esta se abre, ella de felicidad lagrimea un poco al ver a Alphonse sosteniendo una tarjeta, rodeado de ramos de rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos y a sus espaldas un regalo ademas de una pequeña sobre él.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Twilight – dice Alphonse al sostener la tarjeta sobre su cabeza mientras levita todas las flores a su alrededor

- Feliz Cumpleaños, mamá espero sea de tu agrado – añade Socra alegre mientras toma el regalo y lo levita sobre ella para darselo a su madre

Twilight lagrimea aún más al ver a su hija abriendo el pequeño regalo ante ella. Socra no entendía muy bien el gusto de su padre por los regalos por que al abrir el regalo muestra frente a Twilight una caja llena de chocolates. Alphonse se endereza y sonríe orgulloso mientras sostiene a Socra sobre el quien abraza la cabeza de su padre para mantener el equilibrio sobre su lomo. Twilight limpia sus lágrimas con una de sus alas, mientras ríe de alegría al ver esos chocolates. Posteriormente Socra sostiene uno y lo lleva a la boca de Twilight, quien lo muerde entusiasmada, provocando que al degustar su sabor ella saltara sobre Alphonse y abrazara a ambos, agradeciéndoles.

Twilight se aparta y bosteza, contagiando a Socra que también bosteza. Ella toma a su hija y le pide a Alphonse preparar el desayuno, quien suspira aceptando en lo que ambas se dirigen a la ducha. Socra se negaba e intento huir, pero ella es sostenida por la magia de Twilight que la arrastra con ella. Alphonse las mira unos segundos antes de retirarse y decide guardar todas las rosas en la habitación para sorprenderla en la noche. Este parpadea y avanza hacia a la habitación donde arregla la cama y la cubre con las flores dejando un espacio en el centro donde deja los chocolates. Este ilumina su cuerno y se teletransporta al comedor. Mientras tanto Twilight abre el paso del agua caliente que empaña con vapor los cristales y la ventana de la ducha. Ella entra acompañada de su hija y ambas comienzan a ducharse mientras conversan. Por otra parte en el comedor Alphonse se acerca a la mesa y levita tres platos vacíos, este gira y abre un libro de recetas. Este mientras lee levita los ingredientes y realiza los pasos utilizando su magia muy confiado. Al finalizar ve la imagen del libro y la compara con su platillo.

- Esto debería ser un crimen – comenta Alphonse, inclinando la mirada al ver el lastimoso platillo que había preparado – Solo tal vez este bueno – se decía así mismo nervioso mientras levita una cuchara llena con su brebaje, sin embargo en cuanto lo tuvo en la boca, contuvo la reacción de vomitar y lo trago añadiendo – no es comestible – mientras mira mareado su plato

Finalmente suspira e invoca su comida, ensalada y un sándwich para cada uno. Este mira molesto el libro y lo cierra para luego ascender por las escaleras hacia el baño donde Twilight y Socra se encontraban. Este seguía algo molesto por no poder hacer bien un estofado, sin embargo al entrar al baño nota la abundante presencia del vapor producido por el agua caliente. Este avanza un poco en el interior y les comunica que el desayuno estaba listo, este se retiraba tranquilo hasta que escucha la voz de Twiligth que se dirigía a él. Ella se encontraba en el interior de la ducha lavando la crin de Socra mientras esta jugaba con las burbujas de jabón que se producían. Sin embargo mientras el agua caía sobre ella su crin se alaciaba y ademas de que hacia brillar su pelaje muy fuertemente, pero ella no podía evitar hablar con Alphonse con interese propios.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿Acaso piensas dejar sola a una madre y a su hija?, ¿Por qué no esperas? – pregunta Twilight insistiendo que este se quedara, mientras pronunciaba estas preguntas con un cierto tono lujurioso que Socra entendía como sarcasmo

Alphonse se sienta frente a la puerta de la lucha a esperar que ambas terminen, sin embargo el sueño y el calor provocan que este se duerma ligeramente. Rápidamente Twilight nota como la respiración de Alphonse ha disminuido y gentilmente ilumina su cuerno mientras limpia el lomo de Socra con sus cascos. Ella comienza a acariciar la cabeza de Alphonse para despertarlo, quien despierta y mira confundido en donde se encontraba. Lentamente distingue los cascos astrales de Twilight que le indicaban a donde ver. En el vidrio empañado de vapor se distinguen las moradas nalgas de Twilight que se recostaban sobre el vidrio, estaban húmedas y con un gran tamaño, mostrando discretamente su intimidad que ocultaba con uno de sus cascos. Alphonse mira esto ruborizando mientras intenta apartar la vista, sin embargo la magia de Twilight impide que lo haga mientras ella ríe victoriosa, sin embargo es Socra quien le da tregua su padre al decirle a su madre que ya era tiempo de que se fuera a secar. Twilight se aparta de la ventana la cual se empaña de nuevo con el vapor del agua. Alphonse se libera de la magia de Twilight y se levanta para recibir a Socra con una toalla al salir de la ducha. Twilight abre la puerta y una gran cantidad de vapor sale junto con una potrilla que salta hacia su padre emocionada. Este la atrapa en la toalla antes de bajarla y dirigirla a la puerta del baño. Esta sale cubierta con la toalla, para luego dirigirse hacía su habitación para ir por sus cosas antes de partir. Mientras tanto Alphonse mira de reojo a Twilight que se apoya junto a la puerta de la ducha viendo a su hija. Al salir la pequeña, ella sostiene el crin de Alphonse y lo conduce al interior de la ducha. Este sonríe mientras se acerca, provocando que Twilight retroceda al interior mientras ríe ansiosa, a espaldas de Alphonse la puerta se cierra aislándolos del mundo. El avanza y la pone contra la pared, lentamente se acerca y la levanta en sus patas traseras mientras este la acompaña y comienzan a perderse en sus labios, mientras sus cascos recorren el cuerpo de Twilight comenzando a estimular su deseo. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de parar. Alphonse se aparta un poco para ver el gentil rostro de Twilight, ella estaba empapada y su crin era tan largo para cubrir algunas partes de su pecho. sin embargo ella se abalanza sobre él y lo derriba sobre el suelo de la ducha, asegurándose de no golpear su cabeza contra el suelo al caer. Ella rápidamente sube sobre él y comienza a deslizar su vagina sobre el pene de Alphonse, este sonreía ansioso, sin embargo ahora ella se inclina sobre su pecho.

- Tal vez no lo notes ahora pero estoy más que lista – le susurra Twilight amorosamente mientras levanta un poco su cadera para introducirlo en su interior, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentirse penetrada

Pasan varios minutos hasta que alguien toca a la puerta del baño, sin embargo ninguno de los dos escuchaba los suaves golpes que resonaban en la puerta, debido a que Alphonse había aislado la ducha de todo sonido para que nadie pudiera escuchar los gemidos de Twilight. En el interior ambos continuaban, disfrutando de la intimidad.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta, Fluttershy esperaba alguna respuesta, pero esta nunca la obtuvo, junto a ella se encontraba Socra que estaba acompañándola mientras cepillaba su crin, finalmente Flutteshy suspiro al imaginar lo que ocurría adentro, llevo su casco a su frente y sonríe. Ella gira y le pide a Socra ir por su bolsa; la pequeña da media vuelta y avanza hacia la sala del trono donde esperaría a su madre. Fluttershy miraba muy feliz como la niña se alejaba, sin embargo cuando esta doblo en la esquina del corredor, la mirada de la pegaso cambio drásticamente. Lucia fría y molesta, ella inclino su cabeza un poco en lo que respiraba tranquila, su largo mechón cuelga de su cabeza, ante esto ella nota el mecho gris que recorría parte de este. Ella se endereza y abre la puerta utilizando su magia, acto seguido se arregla el mecho regresándolo atrás de su oreja. Entra y nota la gran cantidad de vapor que emergía de la ducha, que tenía los vidrios empañados. Fluttershy levanta su casco derecho y lo cubre son magia que parecía arder como el fuego, esta lo acerca y toca golpea suavemente el cristal, intentando no lastimar mucho al que haya creado el domo.

El escudo que aislaba la ducha se rompe al ser golpeado, y deja escuchar el grito de Twilight al llegar al orgasmo seguido de los gritos de angustia al ver como Alphonse cae inconsciente contra la pared dejando caer su cuerpo junto con el de Twilight.

- Twilight, feliz cumpleaños, sé que es un mal momento pero necesitamos ir a Canterlot, hoy también hay movimiento – comenta tímida la pegaso al escuchar el golpe del rostro de Alphonse contra la pared

- Tranquila Fluttershy – responde Twilight entre risas nerviosas en el interior – Ahora partimos deja Socra esté lista – añade abriendo la puerta del baño, sosteniendo a Alphonse sobre su lomo

- A veces me sorprendo que solo tengan una hija – comenta inconsciente Flutterhsy – upf... Socra esta lista nos espera en el salón del trono – añade despejando el vapor para ver a su amiga

- Ella fue planeada, y por el momento no planeamos otro – responde entre risas Twilight - sin embargo Flutteshy, siempre hay actividad por parte de los miembro del circulo ¿Cuál es la ubicación esta vez? – pregunta Twilight iluminando su cuerno para secar a ambos y arreglarse con otro hechizo, para luego invocar un peine

- Sí, son los del círculo otra vez, pero esta vez no se trata de un solo intento de invocación fallido, nuevamente hay una víctima – responde Fluttheshy molesta

Twilight deja de cepillar su crin y deja suspendido el peine mientras gira para ver a su amiga, al escucharlo se encontraba angustiada y temerosa, esta lleva a su casco a su pecho y exhala para relajarse mientras lo aparta. Rápidamente se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

- No hay tiempo que perder, ¿ya has informado a Celestia? – pregunta Twilight seria, mientras abre la puerta, sosteniendo sobre ella a el inconsciente Alphonse

- Aún no – responde la pegaso confiada – Llevaras a Alphonse inconsciente, ¿no es mejor despertarlo? – pregunta intrigada, al ver como lo ha dejado por el suave golpe

- No, solo utilizaremos la llave "Espacio". Cada vez es más frecuente su presencia y lo que intentan invocar – Twilight guarda silencio al pensar en el horror que los miembros del Circulo intentan invocar en Equestria – no tiene límites – añade temerosa

Ambas abandona el baño y se dirigen al salón del trono, sin comentar nada, solo asegurándose de que no hayan invitados en los alrededores utilizando un rastreo mágico. Luego se encuentran con Socra que levitaba una pelota que utilizaba para cambiar su forma, como un ejercicio. La pequeña toma la pelota y la arroja contra Fluttershy esperando su reacción, quien no hizo nada para defenderse.

- Fluttershy, aún no puedo cambia su forma – dice molesta Socra – tiene algún truco, tú y mi papá pueden hacerlo yo también quiero aprender a hacerlo también – protesta deteniendo la pelota e intentando cambiar su forma de nuevo

- Solo concéntrate, es algo difícil pero lo lograras – sonríe la pegaso mientras mira hacia a Twilight que abría la puerta a Canterlot – está en tus genes – añade acercándose a ella para acariciar su crin

**[Canterlot, Primeras horas]**

Celestia acompaña a su hermana para descender la luna y elevar el sol, ya era costumbre. Sin embargo Luna desde hace algunos días comenzó a actuar de forma desinteresada con todo, Celestia nunca había visto a Luna con ese humor, pero lo comprendía, era por el día. Durante once años se ha esforzado por sonreír este día, sin embargo hoy no pudo sonreír. Celestia miraba entristecida a su hermana, le dolía verla triste. Ella avanza hacia ella para intentar consolarla.

- Luna, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunta tímida Celestia mientras pone un casco sobre su hermana

- Las estrellas se ocultan junto con la luna – murmura Luna inconsciente – No, estoy bien, solo tengo algo de sueño – añade nerviosa - se corrige nerviosa

- Twilight vendrá hoy, ¿Estarás bien? – pregunta Celestia mientras se retira al interior del castillo

- Tranquila, solo he intentado asesinarla una vez – responde sarcástica Luna añadiendo unas risas

- Dos… La haz intentado asesinar dos veces – responde alegre Celestia – cuando le dio esas rosas Alphonse y cuando nació Socra – añade Celestia corrigiendo a Luna

Luna hace memoria y se ríe al recordar que era cierto. Gira hacia Celestia y respira profundo, para luego exhalar liberándose de su frustración. Ambas hermanas regresan al interior del castillo donde un guardia les indica que su desayuno estaba listo y esperando. Celestia confía que su hermana este bien, pero no tarda en notar que algo esconde en realidad. Luna miraba descuidadamente el suelo al caminar. Ambas se sientan acompañadas de sus guardias, sin embargo Celestia les pide abandonar la habitación inmediatamente, estos no lo comprendían pero por el tono serio y frió con que lo dijo, no dudaron en retirarse. Los guardias se retiran intimidados, Luna mira nerviosa a los guardias al salir que le deseaban buena suerte antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando Luna regresa la mira a su hermana, nota como esta tenia lo cascos cruzados sobre la mesa, apartando el plato con su magia. Ella la miraba fríamente, como si una ira recorriera su cuerpo, sin embargo sus palabras fueron gentiles pero directas.

- Luna, ocurre algo ¿Qué es Twilight o Alphonse? – pregunta Celestia sin apartar la vista, su voz era intimidante

- No, no se trata de eso – responde evasiva Luna

- ¿Entonces es por Socra? – responde Celestia alzando una ceja por la intriga

- No – responde Luna virando su mirada a un extremo de la habitación

- ¡Luna, han pasado once años!, no puedes seguir resentida por no poder estar junto a él, ese es un pensamiento inapropiado de una Princesa, antes que nosotras están los ciudadanos – protesta molesta Celestia - ademas estaban fuera de nuestro control todas las adversidades que afrontamos

- Entiendo, es que cuando ella nació, regresaron los recuerdos de que yo quería tener una familia con él, esa es la razón, a veces desearía que hubiera terminado adentro porque… - decía Luna hasta ser interrumpida por un trozo de pan que la golpea

- Sería la misma condición, a diferencia que ahora no tendría padre, por que él no lo recordaría, como te he dicho esto es obra del destino, no podemos manipularlo como al día y la noche, hoy da gracias que tú eres la favorita de Socra – responde calmadamente Celestia mientras se levanta de la mesa

Luna suspira y termina de comer, mientras recuerda la emoción que tenía al tener a Socra en sus cascos cuando era menor. Sentir la suave piel de la infante lleno sus sueños de maravillas. A Socra le gustaba practicar con Luna sus hechizos debido a que todos tenían alguna razón para negarse a participar. Celestia se detiene frente a la puerta del comedor y le pide a ir con Rarity a ver la decoración, debido a que no faltaba mucho para que Twilight llegara a Canterlot. Seguido se retiró añadiendo que se aseguraría de que Applejack tuviera los ingredientes necesarios para los platillos. Luna miro sutilmente a su hermana y termino de comer; en su mente aún estaba la nostalgia. Poco después se dirigió junto con Rarity para supervisar su avance en la decoración. Mientras tanto esta se encontraba levitando listones para adornar las columnas, las mesas con manteles blancos y un centro de mesa de cristales, Cheese Sandwich preparaba el sistema de sonido y los globos, ajustando hasta el último centímetro de estos. En una gran mesa se encontraba una montaña de regalos. Cheese continúo con servir el ponche, sin embargo al terminar este se congelo al ver su reflejo en la bebida, este suspiro un momento y dio media vuelta intentando huir de sus problemas. Sin embargo Rarity noto ese fragmento de tiempo, por lo cual se detuvo y se acercó a él preguntando si se encontraba bien. Cheese volvió a reír y avanzo hacia las luces con la intención de arreglarlas. Sin aviso la puerta se abre y Luna entra sosteniendo una sonrisa, ya había olvidado sus problemas. Sin embargo al ver la decoración no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro, todo brillaba, los colores se combinaban perfectamente y los cristales le daban cierta elegancia a una fiesta muy simple. La Princesa se acerca a sus amigos elogiando su trabajo y devoción. Ella ve levanta y abraza a ambos pidiéndoles que se arreglen para la fiesta. Ambos sonríen y se retiran. Luna se acerca a la ventana e ilumina su cuerno para hacer crecer las flores hasta cubrir un poco las ventanas y luego hacerlas florecer, esto era para darle un detallado toque.

Mientras tanto Applejack se encontraba en la cocina, añadiendo el betún al pastel de un piso, que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. A sus espaldas Rainbow Dash amasaba la masa para luego hacer unos pastelillos, siguiendo una receta. Ambas trabajaban junto con otros ponis que hacian distintas tareas, desde orneado y haciendo la masa. No tenían un minuto de descanso sin embargo desde la puerta Celestia se asoma, preguntando por su progreso. Todos se detiene un segundo y la saludan para luego regresar a su trabajo. Celestia entra inspeccionando todo, pero al ver la cantidad de comida que preparaban les fija un límite, seguido se dirige a Applejack y a Rainbow Dash para pedirle que se arreglen pues ya faltaba poco. Los demás ponis continúan, la Princesa se despide de todos y se dirige al exterior para relajarse.

Celestia se encuentra con Luna en el jardín, ella nota que tiene mejor humor, por lo que evita mencionar su plática anterior. Amaban comienzan a conversar sobre la decoración hasta que pasan algunos minutos y son interrumpidas por sus amigos que estaban listos para la fiesta. Luna mira sus rostros y nota que falta la presencia de Pinke Pie.

- Gracias a todas, sé que pedirles a todas venir a Canterlot en la noche para organizar esto fue algo desafiante, pero espero y disfruten de su estadía – comenta Celestia feliz de verlas arregladas

- No hay problema Princesa, todo sea por Twilight – responde Rarity agradecida por el hospedaje

- Aunque hubiera preferido que Pinkie me ayudara – comenta Cheese Sandwich, llevando su casco a su cabeza rascándose nervioso

- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Pinkie Pie? – pregunta Luna intrigada por su ausencia

- Tenía que hacer un viaje, salio hacer tres días, me parece que se dirigía con Éxodo – responde Applejack, sin dar la poca información que tenia

- ¿Cuándo llegara Twilight? – pregunta Rainbow Dash estirando un poco el vestido que tenía para acomodárselo mejor

A sus espaldas una brecha se abre y manifiesta una puerta de madera blanca, esta se abre lentamente y comienzan a escucharse algunas voces. Todos se esconden esperando que entraran. Twilight, Socra y Fluttershy entran intrigadas al ver la oscuridad del salón. Twilight cierra la puerta y la oscuridad invade la habitación, Celestia había cerrado las puertas y cortinas para darle una sorpresa. Se comienzan a escuchar las risas de sus amigas antes de que estas saltaran sobre ella y de que Celestia prendiera las luces. Socra se mantiene quieta un momento mientras observa como las amigas de su madre la abrazan, esta sonríe y salta sobre ella igaul. Sin embargo Twilight levitaba a Alphonse que estaba inconsciente, sus amigas provocaron que este cayera contra el suelo. Todas las ponis se petrificaron al escuchar el fuerte golpe, Celestia se reía junto con Luna, que miraba alegres a sus amigas. Cheese se acercó a Alphonse y comenzó a picarlo con su casco para ver si este reaccionaba, al no reaccionar lo arrastro hasta una silla donde lo descanso mientras comenzaba a servir la bebida. Todas comenzaron a felicitar a Twilight. Luna miraba feliz a sus amigas. Celestia dio la orden de comenzar la fiesta alzando su casco y gritando de felicidad. Sin embargo Twilight giro para ver la exaltada emoción de Celestia, fue entonces cuando vio a que a espaldas de Luna y Celestia, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad. Los ojos de las ponis se dilataron antes de poder gritar para advertir a las Princesas, estas miraron confundidas a las ponis hasta que les dio por mirar a sus espaldas, estas vieron de que se trataba, ya no podían reaccionar, ya era muy tarde. Un gran destello cubre a las Princesas, Twilight se teletransporta frente de sus amigas para protegerlas y a sus espaldas las Princesas aparecían confundidas. Trozos de vidrio y escombros, junto con llamas de color verde y azul que cubrían los trozos de cristal que fueron disparados con el impacto se dirigen a Twilight, quien no se aparta y materializa una ala astral recubierta con una armadura de brillante metal que freno todos los proyectiles que se dispararo cuando esa inmensa masa destruyo parte del castillo al impactarse. Twilight no puede ver a través del ala por lo cual la guarda y deja ver el cráter humeante; risas acompañan al humo mientras tres figuras sobresalen del humo, una muy grande, una del tamaño de Celestia y una más pequeña, las más grandes escoltaban a la pequeña que se acercaba lentamente hacía la superficie.

Twiligth ilumina su cuerno y se prepara para atacar, a su espalda las Princesas ilumina sus cuernos, Rarity invoca una cantidad de cristales que emergen del suelo y se suspenden sobre ella, Applejack deja caer su látigo que se mantenía atado en su casco, Fluttershy se mantenía inmóvil mientras miraba fijamente las entidades, ella no tenía miedo, Rainbow Dash se eleva en el aire preparando sus cascos para golpear, todas estaban listas para un verdadero enfrentamiento, sin embargo Cheese se refugiaba junto con Socra que aún estaba en la habitación, este se mantenía vigilante de que nadie se acercara a la niña. Twilight mira de reojo a su hija esperando que no viera una atroz escena. Fluttershy mira a Alphonse y no evita sentir culpa al dejarlo inconsciente en una situación así. Rápidamente sus invitados se dirigen a ellos.

- Tranquila Twilight, ya hemos regresado – comenta nerviosa una voz masculina muy madura

- Esta no es la cálida bienvenida que esperaba – añade incomoda una voz femenina

- ¿Acaso creías que me perdería tu cumpleaños? – exclama orgullosa una segunda voz femenina, muy alegre y entusiasta

Todas miran atónitas como del humo emergen Spike, Cristal y Pinkie Pie. Skipe ya había crecido lo suficiente, sus alas resaltaban sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte era notable cuando caminaba en dos patas, Cristal era aún más grande y fuerte, esta caminaba a cuatro patas para no demoler el castillo al ponerse de pie y entre ambos se encontraba Pinkie Pie, que portaba una armadura de diamantes rotos que dejaban ver su pelaje expuesto y un casco partido que solo cubría la mitad de su cabeza, al caminar se escuchaba el blindaje de los dragones, este era metálico que cubría sus garras, brazos y partes de sus cuerpos, Pinkie tenía unas botas de cristal que se desbarataban al caminar. Los tres tenían un aspecto gastado pero amigable. Pinkie abrazo a Twilight, luego las abrazo a ambas Spike y finalmente Cristal los tomo y los abrazo, felicitando a su amiga, esta perdió el aire por toda la fuerza que los tres tenían al abrazarla. Finalmente se teletransporto al suelo sofocada pero agradecida.

- Pinkie, es bueno verte – comenta alegre FLuttershy apareciendo sobre ella abrazándola

- ¿Era necesario destruir parte del castillo para entrar? – pregunta Rarity sarcásticamente, arreglando el suelo de donde emergieron sus cristales - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – añade alegre

- Lo siento llegábamos tarde y la forma más rápida es viajar en un cometa - responde nerviosa Pinkie apagando un mechón de su crin que humeaba – Ademas fue increíble acompañar a Éxodo, logramos una ventaja en terreno y pudimos volver para tu fiesta, ahora ¿dónde está la pequeña? – añade alegre mientras avanza hacia Cheese

Pinkie se detuvo un segundo antes de avanzar y se retiró su armadura para poder saltar libremente, luego fue a ver a Socra. Mientras tanto Spike y Cristal se retiraban su blindaje para sentir más confortable. Estos suspiraban tranquilos al quitarse el del pecho y espalda. Twilight se acerca a Cristal y le pregunta ¿cuál era la condición?, mientras que Rarity le acerca un vaso de ponche a Spike antes de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

- Los dragones enemigos del occidente, han retrocedido y hemos enviado múltiples fuerza a limitar sus movimientos, esta guerra está en las ultimas, Éxodo y Pinkie marcan la diferencia cunado de intimidar se trata – se ríe ligeramente – al ver a Éxodo escapan para evitar una confrontación contra él y cuando ven a Pinkie creen poder ganarle, los de adelante caen y los de atrás ven como ella los derriba con facilidad – añade orgullosa Cristal mientras ve a Pinkie jugar con Socra

- Estoy bien, Cristal era quien me protegía sin embargo mucho no regresaran, aún recuerdo la lluvia de fuego y la de granizo, sin mencionar los dientes de los dragones occidentales – responde nervioso Spike – esos dragones no tuvieron piedad, lo único que aún me duelo es el pecho de un fuerte golpe, sin embargo Pinkie resistió muchos más…. Creo que eso era lo que más miedo les daba a los dragones, verla continuar – añade Skipe recostándose junto a Cristal

- ¿Tienen noticias sobre los del Círculo? – pregunta nerviosa Twilight murmurándolo

- Sí – responde Pinkie desde el otro extremo de la habitación dejando a Socra sobre Luna y avanzando hacia Twilight

- Hoy también han actuado – comenta exaltada Fluttershy

- ¿Qué circulo, de qué hablan Luna? – pregunta confundida Socra, mientras abrazaba su cuello para no caerse de ella

- Luna por favor, retira a Socra – comenta Alphonse al despertar – Socra ve he intenta activar tus alas astrales – añade entusiasmado

Luna mira a Alphonse y suspira entendiendo la indirecta "Saca a Socra de aquí", ella suspira y levita a la pequeña fuera del salón y la acompaña a los jardines para practicar sus hechizos. Alphonse gira hacia Pinkie y suspira al ver los escombros, este ilumina su cuerno y lo restaura todo, luego se acerca a estas para escuchar la plática. Celestia se acerca y se aíslan para que nadie escuchara.

- Bien, parce que aún no lo sabe Socra, que sobreprotectores – comenta en broma Pinkie – Durante el viaje encontramos rastro de estos, diferentes símbolos y materiales pero lo que intentan invocar es lo mismo – Pinkie señala a Spike que sostiene unos dibujos donde muestran los diferentes círculos – además nos encontramos con un integrante del Circulo

- Este intento asesinarnos pero no era rival para nosotros, por lo cual se vio forzado a huir, lo perseguimos pero este se había teletransportado – comenta molesta Cristal

- Hoy encontré los residuos de uno de sus intentos de invocación – comenta Fluttershy nerviosa

- Siempre encontramos algunos cuando los buscamos, pero todos son antiguos de varios años atrás – responde Celestia decepcionada

- Este es diferente, utilizaron un sacrifico, este sería el tercero de este tipo y no tenía más de tres días por lo cual, continúan con sus experimentos e invocaciones – agrega Flutterhsy seria

- Aún no entiendo para que desean invocar a Hueso, pero si lo logran y no lo controlan tendremos problemas – añade intrigado Alphonse saliendo del aislamiento, después de escuchar un poco más

**[Jardines]**

Luna disparaba rayos contra Socra y esta los bloqueaba con rayos o esquivaba, ella intentaba derrotar a Luna pero aún era muy inexperta en combate, Luna levitaba el suelo donde se encontraba y la aplastaba, forzándola a teletransportarse afuera, esta invoca cristales que emergen del suelo hacia Luna, ella ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo que arrasa con los cristales y con Socra. Luna se acerca y pone un casco sobre ella reclamando la victoria, Socra suspira y se levanta cansada.

- Debes practicar más tus hechizos – comenta Luna curando las heridas de Socra

- Mi voluntad aún es muy débil, pero cada día soy más fuerte – responde Socra recostando su cabeza en Luna

- ¿Tu voluntad? – pregunta Luna ante sus palabras

- La verdadera fuerza no está en las ganas de luchar, ni en la magia, la voluntad de uno es más fuerte; sin ella solo seriamos cuerpos inertes – responde alegre Socra mientras acaricia el pecho de Luna con su rostro

Luna mira nostalgia a Socra, tenía el mismo espíritu conflictivo y audaz que Alphonse cuando era joven. Ambas se toman un respiro de su entrenamiento, apreciando las nubes y las flores. Sin embargo no eran las únicas en los jardines, un rayo de magia es disparado contra ellas. Luna nota su presencia y se teletransporta junto con Socra fuera del alcance del rayo. Aparecen frente a su adversario, Luna la mira y busca a los alrededores a su madre. Socra la mira desafiante y corre contra ella. Ambas se abrazan y ruedan por el jardín un rato antes de levantarse y saludarse normalmente.

- Candance, es bueno ver que Skyla también está dotada en magia – comenta alegre Luna girando hacía las escaleras donde Cadance descendía

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi jugar así – comenta alegre Cadance – Parece que el talento en la magia si se hereda, mira a Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle ambos son fuertes en magia y sus hijas parecen que serán incluso más fuerte – añade optimista

- Pero Socra es hija de dos Alicornios sin mencionar que son los más fuertes – comenta Luna burlándose un poco – ambas se convertirán en las más fuertes de Equestria cuando crezcan, eso cierto es

- Cierto – responde Cadance, riéndose un poco – Sabes si Twilight aún está en el salón de fiestas quiero felicitarla – añade Candance alegre

Luna le indica que si, Cadance le agradece y se retira junto Skyla quien se despide de Socra. Luna suelta una risa y regresa junto con Socra para llevarla a las calles de Canterlot a comprar algunas cosas. Socra al escuchar esto salto sobre Luna y le agradece pero prefería seguir entrenando.

Mientras tanto Cadance y Skyla entran al salón topándose con Alphonse que se retiraba. Amabas lo saludan provocando que este se sorprenda al abrir la puerta, de igual forma las saluda antes de continuar. Cadance lo mira confundía, Skyla comenta "Esta molesto", ambas se miran confundidas y avanzan hacia sus amigas que seguían en el aislamiento. Cadance sabe de qué se trata al ver ese domo, por lo que le pide a su hija mantenerse quita y no entrar; Cadance entra al aislamiento y se incorpora a la conversación. Twilight le pregunta por Alphonse y sobre Skyla. Ella no sabe adónde se dirige él, y que su hija aún ignora la existencia del Círculo. Finalmente Celestia suspira y rompe el domo para convivir con Twilight normalmente, tratando de olvidar a los integrantes del Círculo y su reciente actividad. Skyla felicita a su Tía antes de ir a jugar con Skike y Cristal.

Alphonse continua por los corredores, calmado e inexpresivo, hasta que llega a los jardines donde encuentra a Luna entrenando con Socra, quien disparaba fuertes rayos hacia ella; Luna bloqueaba sus rayos con sus propios rayos o simplemente desviándolos con sus cascos. Alphonse avanza hasta respaldo donde se apoya para ver como peleaban. Sin embargo, Luna estaba muy concentrada en los ataque de Socra que no podía distraerse, debido a que cualquier disparo la podría herir. Luna golpeaba levemente a Socra para apartarla cuando esta se acercaba para golpearla. Luna esquiva una patada alta y golpea el cuerpo de Socra apartándola por el impacto que la arrastro por la tierra. Luna sonríe al ver como esta cae, sin embargo se da el lujo de revisar su alrededor y siente otra presencia con ellos, ella intenta ubicarla pero esto evita que note como Socra se levantaba e iluminaba su cuerno con un rojo incandescente, esta dispara un fuerte rayo que la empuja un poco. Luna nota el peligro del rayo demasiado tarde y cuando regresa su vista a Socra, solo puede ver el gran punto rojo que se incrementaba según se acercaba. Luna no se podía defender, era demasiado rápido para utilizar la teletransportación. Se produce un gran estruendo cuando el rayo se impacta, sin embargo este es adsorbido hacia el interior de una esfera que adsorbe todo el daño para luego caer en forma de una piedra negra. Luna abre los ojos después de haberse preparado para recibir el golpe. Socra grita molesta al ver que Luna seguía de pie, Luna suspira aliviada y se acerca a Socra para felicitarla por su desempeño. Sin embargo mientras avanzaba escucha unas leves risas que se acercaban hacia ambas.

- Luna, deberías tener más cuidado ese golpe pudo haberte herido – comenta alegre Alphonse al acercarse

- ¡Papá eso es trampa! Ya iba a ganar – responde molesta Socra

- Socra, sabes que no debes utilizar hechizo de alto impacto en lugares públicos – responde molesto y en tono serio Alphonse reprochándoselo a su hija

- Es bueno ver que heredas los mejores hechizos a tu hija – comenta sarcástica Luna limpiándose el polvo que habia caido en ella

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Socra confundida

- Ah, bueno… - responde nerviosa Luna – solo tu madre y tú, saben los hechizos de Alas Astrales, junto con el de Armadura Astral y algunos de gran impacto – añade sonriente – pero desconozco si Twilight sabe todos tus hechizos, por ejemplo el de Lluvia de Estrellas o el de Muerte Solar – agrega maliciosamente mientras se inclina sobre Alphonse para interrogarlo – eso sin incluir el de resucitación y otros

- Solo conoce unos cuantos, los especiales los he reservado – responde desafiante Alphonse pegando frente contra Luna, empujándose mutuamente, mientras reían levemente

- ¡Enséñame esos hechizos! – agrega optimista Socra

Luna sonríe confiada, sabía que él se negaría, incluso cuando vio a Alphonse alzar una ceja ya comenzaba a dejarlo por hecho, sin embargo cuando se giraba para retirarse Socra le pide su ayuda por que su padre se había quedado paralizado y su ojo izquierdo había cambiado. Luna se confundió pero el girar lo entendió, Alphonse utilizaba su ojo del mañana. Socra no entendía que era esto. Luna se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero se dio el lujo de explicárselo.

- Ese ojo es una habilidad mágica, tú también podrás hacerla algún día – agrega optimista Luna después de explicarle el funcionamiento de ese ojo

- ¡¿Yo también poder ver el futuro?! – concluye emocionada Socra saltando de alegría

- Si, Twilight y Alphonse pueden utilizar ese ojo, pero tu padre tiene mejor desarrollado ese ojo, y puedo apostar que tú también puedes desarrollarlo – responde alegre Luna

- ¿Tú no puede utilizar ese ojo? – pregunta Socra al ver como Luna miraba Alphonse que seguía inmóvil

- No – se ríe ligeramente – como te había dicho Alphonse reservo los mejores hechizos para su familia – agrega Luna fingiendo una sonrisa

Alphonse recupera la conciencia poco después y le dice a su hija que le enseñara los hechizos. Socra dilata sus ojos y salta de alegría. Luna lo mira sorprendía, esta suspira decepcionada y vuelve a sonreír. Alphonse pone un casco sobre Luna para tranquilizarla, esta se ruboriza y se aparta un poco. Luego Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e invoca la puerta prisión, pero ahora tenía unas variantes, ya no tenía cerraduras, esta solo era utilizada para realizar entrenamientos de hechizos muy peligrosos debido a que en su interior existía un vacío infinito. Socra se alegra al ver que entrenarían en el interior. Luna se sorprende al ver como Alphonse dejaba que Socra entrara libremente, sin embargo nota en la alegre risa de Alphonse una preocupación por la cual se acerca y pregunta intrigada.

- ¿Alphonse que fue lo que viste en el futuro? – pregunta Luna confundía al ver como este deja de sonreír

- No vi nada – responde serio Alphonse – pero El Doctor regresara

Luna dilata sus ojos asustada, da media vuelta y vuela en dirección hacia sus amigas. Alphonse suspira y se adentra al interior de la puerta, esta se cierra y ambos comienzan a desarrollar sus hechizos.

**[En algún lugar del espacio]**

Un poni camina por el suelo metálico de su nave, buscando el origen del caos futuro del cual viene y que aún no puede resolver. Este se acerca a su monitor y localiza un punto variado. Hace un registro y ve el indice que aumentaba.

- Todo inicio en esta dimensión - se dice así mismo mientras toma los controles de la nave – espero que sea la dimensión origen del Circulo, si los detengo aquí detendré toda su invación


	2. Bienvenido Seas al Infierno

**Advertencia el siguiente capitulo tiene contenido violeto. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

><p>Los jardines del Palacio contemplan como padre e hija se adentran al interior de lo que una vez fue la prisión de Abismo. Socra se adentra emocionada debido a que solo había visto la puerta cuando su Madre y Padre entraban para practicar sus hechizos. Ella tenía una gran alegría al saber que aprendería los hechizos de su Padre. Sin embargo este no mostraba las mismas ansias que su hija, este miraba serio a Luna al mencionarle que el tan aclamado Doctor vendría. Luna miraba sorprendida y atónica a Alphonse antes de que esta abriera sus alas y se retirara hacia el salón donde podría informarle eso a su hermana.<p>

Alphonse suspira aliviado para luego girar hacia Socra que esperaba ansiosa. Este se adentra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Ambos avanzan hasta un piso de piedra que había sido puesto previamente. Comienzan con algo simple; Alphonse se aleja un poco de su hija e ilumina su cuerno para hacer emerger una pared de oscuro color. Este se acerca a Socra y le indica que dispare con todas sus fuerzas hacia esta. Para su demostración él hace emerger otra y dando media vuelta dispara contra ella; su rayo azul parte la oscuridad casi instantáneamente, sin embargo al chocar contra la pared esta la atraviesa con mucha facilidad, dejando un gran orificio lizo en la pared. Socra se maravilla e igual ilumina su cuerno, este emitía un color rojizo. Socra se mantenía firme y concentraba todo su potencial en su cuerno. Socra levanta su mirada y observa la pared, dilatando sus ojos al fijar el blanco. El rayo de color rojo intenso cruzo el espacio ente ella y la pared, rompiendo incluso el suelo donde estaban parados, incluso retrocedió al sentir el empujón del rayo. Cuando este entro en contacto con la pared genero una gran explosión de brillante color, ella se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de la explosión que aún continuaba expandiéndose hacia ella, sin embargo está muy cansada para seguir en pie, se tambalea al intentar apartarse y cae al dar el primer paso. Ya en el suelo se gira para ver como las llamaradas de fuego se acercan, tiene miedo al verse así misma indefensa. Como resultado cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo al escucharlo abre los ojos sorprendía al no sentir el fuego, Alphonse crea una burbuja que cubrió a ambos, este mira sonriente al sentir la increíble fuerza de las llamas que acariciaban el contorno de la burbuja. Socra se levanta por sí misma y aprecia como el fuego dañaba constantemente la burbuja. El fuego parecía fluir libremente e intentaba entrar. Alphonse elogia el hechizo que utilizo, finalmente el fuego sede y deja ver el ambiente todo calcinado y humeante, muy a lo lejos, a través del humo, se puede apreciar los escombros de la pared, que se derretían aún.

- Parece que has estado estudiando – comenta orgulloso Alphonse – Cinco Llamaradas, ese un hechizo demasiado peligroso – añade reprochándoselo

- ¿Cinco Llamaradas? – pregunta confundida Socra – El hechizo se llama Llamaradas – agrega nerviosa

- Efectivamente se llama Llamaradas, pero tiene doce grados de intensidad, este ha sido solo el quinto nivel de su poder, es muy impresiónate para tu edad. Doce Llamaradas es totalmente letal no existe escudo que pueda resistir su poder – explica Alphonse mientras lleva un casco a la cabeza de su hija para acariciarla – Estuviste leyendo mi libro de magia elemental ¿Verdad? – agrega molesto mientras la sostiene en el aire con su magia

- Quizás – responde nerviosa Socra

- Bien por lo menos no tendré que enseñarte a usar tu voluntad para incrementar tus hechizos, eso ya lo dominas. La pared solo se podría romper si era atacada con mucha fuerza de voluntad, por el resultado no necesito preguntar si tu voluntad es fuerte – Alphonse la acerca a él para verla directamente a los ojos – Espero que tengas mucha fuerza porque entrenaras como fui entrenado – agrega maliciosamente mientras sonríe mostrando sus dientes

Socra traga saliva por el miedo, para luego sonreír nerviosamente. Alphonse rompe su escudo y arroja a Socra contra la oscuridad. Esta giraba desorientada al perder el control, ella rápidamente lo recupera y desciende hasta el suelo. Ella entendía que su padre no le daría tregua por ser menor, además que el entrenamiento que uno obtenía al ser el Capitán de la Guardia Alicornio en la antigüedad no era para cualquiera. Sin embargo aun sabiendo el peligro que representaba pelar con su Padre, se mantuvo firme ante la imagen de su Padre iluminado su cuerno. Le emocionaba esto, no lo podía evitar. Alphonse desde la distancia aprecia como su hija recupera el control y baja suavemente, seguido de cómo lo miraba desafiante. Este sonríe e ilumina su cuerno preparándose para pelear contra Socra.

Socra comienza el combate haciendo emerger piedras desde el suelo que posteriormente son disparadas hacia Alphonse a gran velocidad, eran decenas de fragmentos. Ante esto Alphonse espero tranquilo y se hizo intangible, Socra se molestó al ver como todas las piedras pasaban sin dañarlo, esta corre un poco antes de elevarse en vuelo hacia Alphonse. Socra dispara su rayo generando explosiones al chocar contra el suelo donde él se encontraba, pero sin aviso Alphonse emerge alzando vuelo y disparando su rayo de magia hacia ella quien esquiva los rayos al ladear en el aire. Ambos comienzan a dispararse entre ellos, buscando derribar al otro, sin embargo los rayos pasan muy cerca pero chocan contra el suelo generado potentes explosiones. Socra se eleva un poco y fija a su Padre que se encontraba entre el humo, confundido por la ausencia de su hija. Esta respira profundo y vuela contra él, propulsándose con sus alas y con su magia, superando al sonido; Alphonse escucha la explosión pero es demasiado tarde, al girar solo presencia la patada de Socra que lo proyecta contra el suelo, sin embargo ella aún no satisfecha se teletransporta a la dirección hacia donde se dirigía su padre para aparecer ante él y recibirlo con una patada trasera que lo redirige al cielo, nuevamente se aparece en su trayecto, pero esta vez ilumina su cuerno disparando un gran rayo que recibe a Alphonse y lo traslada contra el suelo. Este se impacta contra el suelo, provocando una gran explosión, ahora se levanta desorientado y busca a Socra a su alrededor, sin embargo al ver hacia arriba, solo aprecia un gran disparo de color rojo que genera una mayor explosión. Socra aprovecho los segundo y dispara nuevamente pero esta vez utilizando toda su fuerza. Ella admira como la explosión luce como una flor al expandirse por el suelo oscuro. Se sentía victoriosa al ver que su padre no respondía, sin embargo esto cambia al escuchar sus palabras que provenían detrás de ella.

- Es un buen desempeño, cualquier otro ya hubiera muerto – comenta orgulloso Alphonse – Incluso lo he sentido – agrega alegre

- Regeneración – responde Socra al girar y ver a su padre regenerando sus heridas

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e invoca un par esferas de color azul que generan su propia energía, estas encontraban a sus costados. Este ilumina su cuerno y dispara junto con las esferas, Socra crea un escudo para defenderse pero este se rompe como un frágil cristal, los rayos impactan su cuerpo y la expulsan contra el suelo que aún ardía. Al impactarse el fuego se difundió en la oscuridad dejando solo el espacio donde ella impacto. Socra se levanta herida, respirado agitadamente, intentando sostener su propio peso, pero desde el cielo descienden tres rayos que caen a sus costados aprisionándola en un triángulo equilátero. Socra mira esto atemorizada y alza vuelo intentando escapar, sin embargo su prisión se extendía hasta el cielo. Alphonse mira el intento de Socra y continúa activando su hechizo; desde la base se genera un relleno color azul, Socra aumenta su velocidad al verlo, sin embargo al llegar a la cima choca contra el borde invisible. Esta mira aterrada la base y suspira decepcionada al no poder escapar. La base se ilumina y dispara una gran cantidad de energía contra ella, lo que tiene como resultado que fuera aplastada contra el borde. Socra resiste con dificultad, se intenta apartar del borde pero toce un poco de sangre sobre este; ver su propia sangre la aterra y no evita pensar en peor al ver como la superficie donde se había chocado se ilumina y se prepara para repetirlo y proyectarla contra la base. "_Es mi sangre… El en realidad planea matarme_" piensa Socra antes de ser impactada por la energía. Ya en la parte inferior vuelve a toser sangre, la base nuevamente se ilumina y la proyecta contra la superficie, una y otra vez durante tres ciclos más. Finalmente Socra ya no podía sostenerse, sus huesos estaban al borde del colapso y ya se habían roto algunos. Alphonse desde el cielo miraba a su hija inmóvil, este ilumina su cuerno provocando que ambos lados se iluminaran, ahora la aplastaría con ambos. Socra tose aún más sangre, pero se levanta abriendo sus alas para intentar nuevamente huir, ya había perdido la consciencia solo seguía en pie por su propia fuerza de voluntad. Alphonse suspira y cierra los ojos al contraer ambos lados.

La puerta se abre rápidamente y permitiendo que se adentre para ver cómo se produce una gran explosión en la estructura que contenía a Socra. Ella como último acto dejo escapar un grito de agonizante que fue silenciado por la explosión que generó una gran onda expansiva.

**[Salón de Fiestas]**

Celestia disfrutaba la música junto con Crital, ambas observaban como Skyla perseguía a Skipe sosteniendo el garrote de la piñata, este intentaba no ser golpeado mientras comía tranquilo su pastel. Pinkie se encontraba junto con Cheese, en la mesa conversando y riendo a carcajadas, su amistada ya había progresado desde el primer cumpleaños de Luna donde ambos se mostraron sentimentales hacia el otro. Sin embargo Cheese no olvidaba que Pinkie respondía a las órdenes de Éxodo, y que un futuro con ella estaba muy lejano; ella estaba destinada a liderar a los dragones, pues ellos ya la reconocían como su Princesa. Mientras tanto Pinkie disfrutaba de los breves momentos con sus amigos, sin embargo en realidad solo intentaba apartarse de su realidad y de la guerra que lidera. Ella suspira al darse cuenta que al regresar a casa la espera otro conflicto por parte de los miembros del Círculo. Aun sabiendo que su condición no era la mejor, ella sobrepone una sonrisa e intenta defenderse con ella. Cheese sonríe al verla en tan buen humor, sin embargo ambos se sentían muy apartados aún.

Todas las ponis conversaban muy pasiblemente, después de todo era el cumpleaños de Twilight el que celebraban tranquilamente, hasta Luna entra por las puertas agitada. Todos se quedan sorprendidos al verla tan resaltada, sin embargo esta solo buscaba a su hermana, esta se inclina un poco sobre Cristal que la ocultaba y le pregunta que era lo que le ocurría. Luna la mira y corre hacia ella derribándola y comenzando a hablar desesperada. Sus amigas intentaron tranquilizarla, pero parecía inútil. Cadance suspira y le indica a Skyla que prosiga, esta sonríe maliciosamente e ilumina su cuerno, disparando un rayo hacia ella, este le cubre el rostro y se lo quema ligeramente. Luna guarda silencio un segundo antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, esta abre la boca dejando escapar un poco de humo. Luego se endereza y gira hacia Cadance, esta empieza a gruñir molesta y finalmente grita furiosa "¡CADANCE!", esta sonríe nerviosa. Celestia detiene a Luna antes de que esta saltara sobre Cadance para vengarse. Esta se reía del aspecto de Luna, incluso su amigas se reían, sin embargo fue Fluttershy la que invoco un espejo y se lo acerco para que viera su crin, que se había erizado y ennegrecido, Luna suspiro y también se rio. Celestia avanzo tranquila hacia su hermana y retomo su pregunta.

- Sí, puede que afrontemos algo peor que una simple organización – responde Luna temerosa

- Eso sería imposible después de todo la mayor amenaza que afrontamos fue Abismo, ¿Qué puede ser peor que él? – pregunta Celestia confundida

- Twilight – responde Luna sin mirarla - ¿Puedes decirme si puedes utilizar tu ojo del mañana? - pregunta Luna, con la intención de demostrar su punto

Twilight asiente con la cabeza y prosigue, su cuerno echo una chispa y luego su ojo derecho se transformó, ahora una espiral recorría su ojo. Al igual que Alphonse deja de moverse para utilizar toda su concentración en este ojo, sus amigas miran tranquilas como esta se mantiene inmóvil. Pasan unos largos segundos hasta que esta parpadea y reacciona, ahora se encontraba fatigada y muy cansada, ella aún no tiene desarrollado su ojo al nivel de Alphonse, sin embargo puede responder a la pregunta después de haber tomado un poco de aire.

- No puedo ver nada, algo interfiere – responde cansada Twilight

- ¿Algo interfiere, estas segura de eso? – pregunta Luna sorprendida

- Sí, hay una diferencia entre no existir un mañana y la interferencia – explica Twilight – algo se acerca efectivamente

- Sí, es el Doctor – responde Luna acercándose a su hermana emocionada – lo que significa que esto en realidad es serio – añade seria

Las demás desconocen de quien habla Luna, no conocían ese nombre ni título.

- Él es un muy viejo amigo, que solo lo aparece cuando todo peligra, y si viene ahora significa que ni siquiera Alphonse podrá oponerse a la amenaza – explica disgustada Celestia – Él es un Lord del Tiempo, es antiguo y eterno, arde en el centro del tiempo y puede ver girar el universo – intenta explicárselo a sus amigas

- ¿Y el que hace? – pregunta Flutteshy confundida

- ¡Salva planetas, rescata civilizaciones, derrota a temible criaturas! - responde emocionada Luna – pero suele desaparecer por cientos de siglos, incluso milenios, nuestros padres fueron quienes nos contaron de él cuando les ayudo a establecer su reino mucho antes de que nosotras naciéramos – agrega nostálgica – para nosotras solo era una leyenda, una historia

- Y si ha regresado podemos suponer que algo muy malo va a pasar ¿verdad? – pregunta Twilight temerosa

Las ponis continúan hablando entre ellas, tratando de comprender la identidad del Doctor. Finalmente concuerdan que la Organización del Circulo representaba una amenaza peor de la que habían imaginado. Sin embargo Pinkie suspira y salta sobre todos afirmando que esto no arruinaría el cumpleaños de su amiga, por lo cual ella intenta alegrar a todos y continuar festejando con sus amigas. Todos sonríen para continuar bailando y riendo, no parecía que les importara mucho si todo el mundo peligrara, sin embargo varios minutos después cuando todos bailaban Pinkie se detiene en seco, respirando pausadamente, Twilight nota como su amiga esta inmóvil virando la vista de lado a lado buscando el origen de cierto olor, ella no lo entendía hasta que revisa su alrededor y nota que Spike que bailaba junto a Rarity tenía la misma mirada de inquietud. Incluso Cristal viraba su vista, algo habían detectado en el ambiente. Twilight no soporta la inquietud y se acerca a Pinkie para preguntarle que ocurría, sin embargo esta avanza hacia Cheese, para susurrarle algo al oído, este se sobresalta y traga saliva nervioso al escuchar las palabras de Pinkie, posteriormente se acerca a Cadance y toma a Skyla del casco abandonando la habitación apresurados. Twilight ilumina su cuerno y conecta a todos a través de una comunicación mental, para evitar llamar la atención si eran vigilados.

- Nos están acompañando – dice Pinkie, sin dejar se bailar para disimular

- Es el mismo miembro del Circulo que nos atacó en el occidente – comenta Spike sosteniendo a Rarity mientras la inclina – y no está solo

- Todas listas para un combate férreo – agrega Cristal sosteniendo un plato con comida – ¡Comencemos! – añade entusiasmada, lanzando el plato a una pared lejana

El plato avanza hasta la pared más oscura y se detiene en el aire, todos miraban discretamente como el plato volaba, y al momento en que este se detuvo, cerraron los ojos confirmando la presencia de alguien más, al ver como el plato comenzaba a gotear sangre. Todos dan media vuelta y se preparan; el plato se rompe al ser aplastado por una mano oscura que lentamente dejaba ver su verdadera forma que se encontraba camuflada por una capa de magia, sin embargo al ser detectados no les servía de mucho seguir en ese estado, después de todo fueron detectados por las narices de Pinkie, Spike y Cristal. Lentamente se comenzó a escucharse en la habitación una tétrica risa seguida de varias risas grotescas que acompañaban a esta. El suelo vibro al hacerse presente un pentagrama de donde emergió un unicornio que portaba una capucha verde, este levitaba una moneda de oro mientras se retiraba su capucha mostrando solo su rostro, aun cubriendo su cuerpo. Este sonríe y mira directamente a Twilight.

- Felices fiestas Princesa Twilight Sparkle – dice sarcásticamente el unicornio – espero no os moleste que la acompañe ni que haya invitado a algunos amigos pero ese trio es especial – agrega mientras inclina la mirada hacia los dragones – este es mi presente – añade cubriendo la moneda con magia y lanzándola a toda velocidad contra la Alicornio

Twilight se sobre salto al ver la moneda dirigirse hacia ella, sin embargo eso no evito que respondiera, utilizando una de sus alas astrales. Estas repelen la moneda al chocar contra la armadura astral que recubría sus alas astrales. Sin embargo este individuo; como había dicho Spike no está solo. De las paredes emergen varios Orcos armados con espadas y martillos, de piel oscura y algunos de una piel verde distintiva. Estos corren y derriban la mesa de bocadillos, se acercan a las ponis para confrontarlas.

Celestia gruñe al ver a estas criaturas e ilumina su cuerno para alejarlos, estos no se detenían incluso cuando recibieron el golpe de magia, estos llevaron sus manos al frente del ataque y con una mano detenían el ataque, mientras que con la otra preparaban su mazo para golpear. Celestia parecía no tener mucha influencia en ellos, sin embargo, para su suerte Rarity tubo la facilidad de hacer emerger cristales del suelo para apuñalar a los Orcos para detenerlos y evitar que avanzaran. Ella levitaba los cristales y posteriormente los lanzaba contra estos, provocando que atravesaran sus cuerpos. Entre la lluvia de cristales un Orco acorazado salto sobre sus compañeros sosteniendo una ballesta de acerco disparando una flecha hacia la unicornio; sin demorarse Spike interviene la flecha al poner su brazo en esta, la flecha revoto contra la armadura que Spike ya se había puesto. Rarity suspira aliviada de tenerlo cerca, un segundo más y no contaría los segundos. Pinkie terminaba de ponerse su armadura desgastada, hasta el final su casco, esta suspira y exhala, su rostro cambia drásticamente, sus ojos se volvieron helados y profundos, su crin se había alaciado voluntariamente, y sostenía una sonrisa cruel, al ver como Rarity mataba a los Orcos.

- ¡Cristal, cañón de fuego! – ordena Pinkie – ¡Skipe Amplificador! – agrega Pinkie mientras corría hacia estos Orcos a gran velocidad

Spike mira a Rarity y le pide genera un megáfono de cristales, sin embargo ella solo puede darle la forma, Skipe sostiene en cristal y exhala fuego sobre su garra para ahuecarlo y darle la forma deseada. La unicornio lo mira sorprendida por la habilidad que tiene al hacerlo en solo segundos. Mientras tanto Cristal esperaba el amplificador de Spike y al estar esté listo, él se lo lanza para que esta exhale a través de este; el fuego emitido era aún más intenso y era dirigido a una zona específica, donde calcinaba los cuerpos, sin embargo esto dejaba sin aliento a Cristal por lo que solo lo hacia una vez. Por otra parte los Orcos comenzaron a salir de todas direcciones rodeando a las ponis, Luna se elevó y comenzó a disparar contra ellos pero era inútil esa armadura les permitía tolerar los rayos de cualquier Alicornio, ella suspira e ilumina su cuerpo para manifestar una espada astral, junto con un escudo de gran tamaño. Ella en la parte superior del salón desciende y apasta el cuerpo de un Orco, seguido de una estocada al cuerpo de otro, mientras se defendía con su escudo. Celestia utilizaba las armas de los orcos para frenarlos debido a que no conocía ningún hechizo de invocación de armas. Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba el cielo, descendiendo para golpear los rostros de estas criaturas procurando no ser atrapada. Applejack utilizaba su lazo para azotar a los Orcos y cuando podía levantarlos y azotarlos contra sus compañeros, Fluttershy levitaba los vasos y los transformaba en cristales que disparaba contra las criaturas, incluso cuando uno salto sobre ella intentado atraparla, ella simplemente lo tomo y lo azoco contra el suelo, la tímida pegaso había desaparecido hace once años, pues esta no tenía miedo de pelear contra estas criaturas, sin embargo aún evitaba arrebatarles la vida. Mientras todas peleaban por separado continuaban conectadas por el lazo mental de Twilight que disparaba sus plumas astrales contra el unicornio que se defendía utilizando una extensiones de magia que sobresalían del suelo, que atrapaban las plumas. Ella no toleraba ver como este sin moverse detenía las plumas, por lo que salto sobre el intentando dispararle, sin embargo al intentar moverse nota como una extraña sustancia se había deslizado debajo de sus cascos, esta le impedía moverse. Twilight comienza a disparar hacia esta para intentar liberarse, es entonces que ve como esta sustancia extiende unos tentáculos de oscuridad y toma a Twilight elevándola sobre todos.

- Puede que Alphonse te haya enseñado a portar las Alas Astrales pero sin el conocimiento para usarlas en combate no son más que un adorno – comenta el unicornio antes de empuñar a Twilight con su magia y azotarla contra el suelo y paredes intentando romper sus huesos

Twilight resistía los golpes al utilizar su alas para disminuir el golpe, sin embargo aún era demasiado el daño que recibía su cuerpo, esta no se podía concentrar y sus amigas no podían ayudarla porque lidiaban con sus propios combates, sin embargo Pinkie que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Orcos se da el tiempo y sostiene un cuchillo con sus cascos traseros y de un giro lo lanza contra el unicornio, este lo detiene justo al momento indicado, pero este ha terminado muy cerca de su cuello, casi no lo nota, este sonríe orgulloso al ver el cuchillo sin embargo al buscar a la poni rosa, este no la encuentra, le entra el miedo y cuando gira hacia un costado de la habitación se sorprende al ver como esta saltaba sobre él tomando el cuchillo en el aire cortando su cuerno, seguido de un giro de su cadera para emitirle una patada en la cabeza. El unicornio agoniza de dolor, y en la ausencia de su cuerno su magia se desaparece, dejando caer a Twilight desde las alturas. Pinke resbala un poco pero vuelve a correr y salta para atraparla, esta caer junto a Celestia; Rarity gira para ver la condición de su amiga y al regresar la vista al frente el hacha de un Orco se dirigía a su rosto, sin embargo un cristal rosa emerge y la cubre, era Cadance que se defendía de la misma forma, utilizando cristales. Pinkie les pide a todos reunirse en el centro junto con Twilight para resguardarse. Pinkie emite las órdenes y seguido Cadance crea una barrera de cristales rosas y Celestia crea una burbuja para defenderse, todas se resguardan excepto Pinkie que era suspendida por la garra de Cristal. Todos miran confundidas la actitud de Pinkie al separarse de ellas. Sin embargo ahora ellas no pueden ver nada y esto estaba bien para Pinkie.

- ¡Crsital, Spike! – grita Pinkie manteniendo la mirada en el unicornio que seguía agonizando por el dolor de su cuerno – ¡Despierten! – agrega en forma malévola mientras salta de la garra del Cristal hacia un Orco al cual derriba - ¡Ahora!

Spike suspira y deja caer la mirada, seguido de una contracción de sus músculos que lo obliga a enderezarse, este abre los ojos rápidamente y muestra que habían cambiado; en sus escamas moradas resaltaban esos ojos rojos, muy grandes y dilatados, mientras este comenzaba a extender sus garras. Cristal deja caer su cuerpo en cuatro patas agitando el suelo, ella respira agitada, y cada vez más lentamente hasta que simplemente suspira liberando una sonrisa macabra que partía su rosto de lado a lado, mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos, esta abre sus ojos e igual que Spkie tenía unos ojos rojos muy infernales que atemorizaban a los Orcos. Mientras estas criaturas temían el Orco donde Pinke se encontrar termina al igual que sus compañeros al ver a como los dragones habían cambiado tan radicalmente su aspecto, sin embargo al ver como la poni no se movía ni defendía intento córtala con su espada, sin embargo esta choco contra su armadura, ella había levantado un poco su casco para atrapar la espada, su crin cubría su rostro. El Orco lloro del miedo al ver los ojos infernales de Pinkie y su tétrica sonrisa, ella le arrebata la espada y la desliza en la garganta del Orco sin cortarlo, para luego presionar y decapitarlo con esta. Seguido esta levanta su mirada y dirige unas suaves palabras a los Orcos "_Hola Chicos_"; el crin de Pinkie cubría la mitad de su rostro pero aún era visible la salpicada de sangre que recorría su rostro al decapitar al Orco, esta se endereza y da la orden de avanzar para los dragones; estos se levanta un poco y gruñen para aterrar a los Orcos antes de avanzar contra ellos como unas bestias. Spike se adelanta y atraviesa el cuerpo de los Orcos con sus garras y los tritura con sus dientes, escupiendo grandes cantidades de carne molida, este luego tomaba a las criaturas y las azotaba contra sus compañeros, sin embargo al llevarlos a su boca este no tragaba un trozo de carne. Cristal era aún más grande y al caminar hacia temblar la el suelo, los Orcos que se encontraban paralizados del miedo no podían evitar ser aplastados y desparramados en el suelo, y los que eran capaces de moverse y de intentar huir eran atrapados por sus garras y aplastadas como una frágil papa frita. Pinkie miraba esto inexpresiva hasta que algo paso por su mente y que provocara que comenzara a reír tétricamente, retorciendo su cuerpo mientras su gran risa adornaba las muertes, los Orcos le temían a la poni que sostenía una espada en su casco, mientras regresaba sus cascos al suelo; ella sostiene la espada con su boca y corre contra los Orcos, rebanándolos en dos con la espada, cortándoles los miembros expuestos, brazos, piernas incluso hasta el torso. Un Gran Orco freno la espada de Pinkie con su propia espada pero al entrar en contacto visual con Pinkie entendió que no era la mejor opción, ella se deja caer y lo derriba cortando sus piernas, este una vez en el suelo suelta su espada, la poni se levanta en patas traseras mientras rebana el cuerpo del Orco con su espada, riendo a carcajadas. Muchos Orcos prefirieron quitarse la vida ellos mismo, después de todo ellos eran conocidos por ser criaturas brutales y sádicas, sin embargo al ver a los dragones y a la poni, comprendieron que había un grado más de crueldad, _infernal_. Los Orcos morían drásticamente incluso los que se habían cortado el cuello aun en su lecho de muerte eran expuesto a el apretón de Cristal que rompía sus huesos y creaba heridas internas, hasta que finalmente se hacían liquido al cerrarse su garra totalmente. El unicornio miro aterrado la escena sin embargo aun así se arrastró hacia la pared y tomo su cuerno que había sido cortado, este dibujo con su sangre un pentagrama y envió un mensaje a través de este esperando que lo evacuaran, para su suerte debajo su cuerpo un pentagrama más grande se dibujó y comenzó a trasladarlo, sin embargo cuando se retiraba siente como una cuchilla atraviesa su cuerpo de lado a lado, este mira de reojo de quien se trata. Pero Pinkie se inclina y lo toma del Crin extrayendo la espada e introduciéndolo de nuevo, creando múltiples heridas, este agonizaba y gritaba mientras imploraba que se detuviera, sin embargo ella no paraba solo seguía riendo. Este finalmente escapa al pasar completamente a traces del pentagrama, Pinkie mira a su alrededor y mira el salón cubierto de sangre y pedazos de carne mutilada. Ella se endereza y deja clavada la espada en el suelo, su ojo izquierdo se contrae cerrándose involuntariamente, ella suspira y comienza a quitarse su armadura nuevamente, mientras avanza hacia sus amigas que no habían presenciado nada, esta se sienta frente a la barrera que los separaba y comienza a lagrimear. Cristal y Spike, se apartan un poco y exhalan fuego para calcinar y destruir todo rastro de lo que habían hecho. Ambos se acercan a Pinkie y se recuestan junto a ella.

Las demás solo escuchaban las aterradoras risas de Pinkie, junto con los horrorosos gritos de los Orcos que temían y morían, seguido de los golpes de la espada contra los huesos y finalmente como imploraba el unicornio por su vida. Era constante el dolor en el ambiente, hasta que el fuego consumió todo. Twilight había roto el vínculo mental entre ellas y Pinkie, sin embargo ella nunca la dejo sola y contemplo a través de los ojos de Pinkie como realizaba un genocidio. Al final cuando sintió que ella lloraría y que el fuego había consumido a los cuerpos Twilight le indica a Cadance y a Celestia que retiraran las barreras de energía y cristales para ayúdalos. Cuando los cristales descendieron mostraron a una Pinkie Pie muy asustada que lloraba en silencio frente de ellas, implorando que se detuviera. Spike, lloraba junto con ella y se cubría su con sus alas, Cristal estaba sofocada y paralizada, sus ojos lloraban cataratas de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera detenerse, los tres estaban cubiertos por la sangre que habían derramado. Todas miraron aterradas la imagen de los dragones manchados de sangre y de una Pinkie llorando entre risas inconscientes. Twilight trago saliva y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y consolarla en su pesar. Ella se sorprende al sentir el abrazo cálido de Twilight seguido del resto de sus amigas, Spkie fue abrazado por Rarity y Applejack, y Luna, mientras que Cristal era abrazada por Celestia, Cadance, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Pero Twilight seguía abrazando a Pinkie que finalmente trago saliva y lloro en el pecho de Twilight mientras gritaba de frustración. Ella sentía el dolor que partía a Pinkie, no solo era el hecho de haber asesinado de esa forma, sino que inconscientemente lo estaba disfrutando, esa sensación creaba aberración en ella. Twilight sentía estos sentimientos porque seguía vinculada con Pinkie en su mente. Finalmente Twilight ilumino su cuerno y dejo inconscientes a Spike, Cristal y a su amiga, para que ya no tuvieran que lidiar con estas emociones. Celestia comprende la acción de Twilight por lo que evita que Cristal y Spike se lastimaran al caer. Luna se limpia la sangre que tenía en su mejilla, y levita a ambos dragones hacia el baño para ducharlos y quitarles las sangre se sus garras, Candance levita a Pinkie y la lleva a lavar junto con Luna. Las demás miran hacia el lado carbonizado y encuentran los rastros de violencia al ver las paredes y pisos quebrados. Todas se miran entre si y se retiran cerrando el salón.

Por otra parte Cheese y Skyla se habían retirado a una habitación más apartada, sin embargo al escuchar el primer grito agonizante de los Orcos, Cheese puso música para evitar que Skyla los escuchara, cada vez más fuertes, debido a que los gritos de agonía resonaban en todo el castillo. Pero las risas eran lo que más inquietaba por que restaba pensar "¿Quién podría disfrutar el asesinar?". Sin embargo logro su cometido evito que Skyla escuchara los gritos y risas, sin embargo el sí logro escucharlas. Este al ver pasar a Luna con los dragones se asomó para ver qué había ocurrido, pensó lo peor al verlos suspendidos a ambos dragones, pero al ver las lágrimas en su ojos ya no sabía que pensar. Seguido de ella Skyla ve a su madre, por lo cual la saluda emocionada, Cheese gira curioso, e ignora a Cadance, solo podía ver a Pinkie, cubierta de sangre. Los ojos de Cheese se dilataron y corrió para verla. Le tomo poco tiempo, pero al llegar se acercó y comprobó su estado, sin embargo esta igual lloraba incontroladamente, este se disculpó por no ser de ayuda y contuvo a Skyla que quería ir con su madre.

- Cheese, no te desilusiones, puede que creas que no hayas ayudado pero recuerda, tu protegiste a Skyla de esto – comenta Celestia confortándolo – y por mucho eso era más importante su inocencia sigue intacta – agrega Celestia abrazándolo antes de acompañar a las demás Princesas

Este asintió con la cabeza e invito a Skyla a jugar en el interior del castillo. Mientras ambos regresaban al interior podía ver como las demás ponis acompañaban a sus amigas, excepto Twilight que estaba ausente entonces.

Ella fue la última en abandonar el salón y acompañaba a sus amigas igual hasta que se percató de la presencia de la puerta, por la cual se dirigió hacia ella, cuestionándose su presencia. Fue entonces que recordó que _Alphonse salió_, y que _Socra no había vuelto_. Ella apresuro su paso hasta que recordó que _Socra quería entrenar_, fue esto lo que detono el pánico, "_Alphonse entrenaría a Socra como él fue entrenado_". Twilight vuela y se apresura al llegar las imágenes de que Alphonse siempre llegaba golpeado y herido cuando terminaba de entrenar con El Rey Imperio. El pánico invadió a Twilight, y cuando esta abrió las puertas solo pudo ver a su hija en el interior de una estructura que explotaba, callando el grito de Socra.

Twilight avanzo un poco antes de que la onda expansiva la empujara otra vez al exterior de la puerta, sin embargo al volver a entrar ubica a Alphonse que se sostenía en el aire mirando fijamente al destello de la explosión, donde se encontraba Socra sostenida por su propio par de alas astrales, esto impacto a Twilight, sin embargo Socra se encontraba firme en el cielo como si caminara sobre un suelo inexistente. Las heridas de Socra sanaban a gran velocidad, por una corriente eléctrica que le restauraba su salud. Su crin se ondulaba por la cantidad de energía que emitía, esta abre los ojos después de todo este proceso, estos se dilatan y le dan color a los vientos que comenzaron a envolver a Socra. Twilight no entendía que sucedía, el aspecto de Socra había cambiado notablemente, su crin color plata esparcía brillo junto con su distinguida flanja morada, su crin se habían alargado, sus ojos verdes se habían sido afectados por el incremento de poder, siendo ahora de color _azul mar_ y su tamaño había aumentado alcanzando el tamaño de una yegua joven, esto era un gran cambio teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía nueve años. Socra respiro profundo y su pelaje se electrificaba al avanzar hacia Alphonse que espera ansioso su movimiento. Sin embargo esta es mucho más rápido de lo que este esperaba y recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro seguida de una patada lateral y un disparo de llamarada que lo proyecta contra el suelo. Alphonse no había notado a Twilight que se acercaba preocupada de verlos pelear de esa forma. Por otro lado él regenera su rostro e ilumina su cuerno electrificando su cuerpo de la misma forma. Este abre sus alas y se dispara contra ella, quien lo frena con dificultad; ambos se apartan de un empujón y continúan disparándose mutuamente, creando explosiones que se consumían hacia un abismo que se producía al chocar ambas energías. Ambos disfrutaban de la pelea sin embargo el rostro de Alphonse cambia al ver como Socra ilumina su cuerno con un tono inusual de magia, _blanca y brillante_. Alphonse traga saliva al saber de qué se trataba, es entonces cuando Twilight lo intercepta para pedirle que se detuviera. Sin embargo verla solo incremente su miedo, Alphonse le pide abandonar la habitación, este mira desde gran distancia como Socra genera desde su boca una esfera blanca que consume toda su energía, dejándola muy débil, sin embargo tiene la suficiente para dispararla contra su Padre. Este ilumina su cuerno con el mismo tipo de magia y genera una esfera similar pero de mayor tamaño, para luego utilizarla para frenar la de Socra, esta mira sofocada la esfera antes de caer inconsciente, perdiendo su transformación previa. Alphonse se aterra y se teletransporta junto con Twilight hacía Socra para atraparla y luego desaparecer y aparecer a pies de la puerta, Twilight no entendía que sucedía, sin embargo al ver el rostro alarmado de Alphonse al cerrar la puerta, utilizando la llave Tiempo, ella se levanta e invoca a la llave Espacio para cerrar la puerta junto con él.

- No sé de qué se trate esto, pero en cuanto me entere, ¡reza a Celestia que este de buen humor! – grita molesta Twilght a Alphonse, apoyando sus dos cascos en la puerta para cerrarla

- Ehh… - responde Alphonse entre risas nerviosas – jejeje Socra creo una Supernova – añade entusiasmado, para luego sentir el golpe de energía que golpeo la puerta desde el interior

Twilight cae de espaldas contra el suelo, maravillada por la luz que escapa de la puerta, esta mira atónita a Alphonse quien reía de orgullo, alzando sus cascos de alegría y emoción, ver esa expresión tranquilizaba a Twilight, sin embargo esto remplaza el hecho de exponerla a ese tipo de situaciones, por lo cual se levanta y golpea su cabeza con su casco, provocándole un chichón, sin embargo este aun reía, pero a diferencia de antes ahora abraza a Twilight mientras besaba su mejilla. Ambos esperan unos segundos antes de retirar las llaves y de guardar la puerta al lugar donde la escondían, retirando sus llaves y guardándolas. Alphonse toma a Socra y la lleva sobre su lomo, este estaba muy cansado para seguir utilizando su magia. Twilight lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las Princesas y sus amigas, pero durante todo el camino le dio un sermón. Al llegar, él envidiaba a Socra de estar inconsciente, Alphonse se reía de ese pensamiento, lo que terminaba con un regaño más de Twilight. Al llegar encontraron a las Princesa descansando en el sauna, mientras que Cristal, Spike y Pinkie se encontraban reposando sobre unas almohadas especiales, que mantenían caliente su base para relajar a su usuario. Luna se levantó del agua y le cuestiono su ubicación a Alphonse, sin embargo esta se calla, al recordar que ella era la única que sabía dónde se encontraban ambos. Celestia la mira intrigada al ver que guarda silencio, pero finalmente le pregunto a él ¿Dónde se encontraba?

- En el interior de la puerta – responde molesta Twilight – el ¡Idiota! Entreno a Socra al estilo Alicornio – añade furiosa inclinándose sobre el – pero al menos tuvo un resultado favorable – agrega orgullosa recostando su cabeza en el

- Sí – responde Alphonse aun emocionado – Ella fue capaz de crear una Supernova – añade orgulloso mientras levita a su hija hacia una cama cercana

- ¿Es esa cosa con la cual casi te matas junto con Abismo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash sarcásticamente

Twilight reía al escuchar el tono de voz de Rainbow Dash, sin embargo entre sus risas esta se detiene al sentir como algo cruza por su mente, llamando su atención, era una sensación. Esta mira a todos lados buscando alguna razón sin embargo no la encontraba, hasta que escucha.

- ¿Tú también lo has sentido verdad Twilight? – pregunta Alphonse que miraba hacia una esquina de la habitación

- ¿Qué es? – responde Twilight confundida

Alphonse no respondía pero miraba fijamente un objeto inexistente. Este dilata sus ojos al sentir su presencia física acercándose. Este grita que se cubran y crea un escudo alrededor de todos para protegerlos, sin embargo no pasa nada. Rainbow Dash se lo reclamaba hasta que sintió el impacto en el techo de un objeto que arraso con parte de este. Alphonse no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver la cara de la pegaso azul al sorprenderse. Sin embargo ninguno espero para ver de qué se trataba. Las Princesas tomaron a Pinkie y a Socra junto con los Dragones para no exponerlos a un colapso futuro, para dejarlos en el exterior observando como gran parte de la estructura había destruido la habitación y ahora sobrevolaba los jardines rodeada de humos y luces. Emitiendo sonidos metálicos y eléctricos el objeto comenzó a descender lentamente. Todos miraban asombrados cubriéndose los ojos del polvo que esparcía la nave al bajar. Este una vez toca la tierra deja de hacer ruidos. Las Ponis miraban sin poder comprender a los que era, sin embargo Celestia y Luna ya se hacían la idea de quién podía ser, por otra parte Alphonse miraba inexpresivo a el objeto azul que emergía del polvo.

**[Minutos antes]**

Un habitante de la nave se acerca nuevamente a los controles, debido a que han percibido una segunda resonancia orbital lo que producía un fallo en la maquinaria de la nave, sin embargo resistir una fue difícil la segunda había logrado ponerlos en curso de colisión contra la dimensión hacia la cual se dirigían. El intenta detener la colisión sin embargo la navegación de la nave era trabajo para seis pilotos.

- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta frustrado el Doctor – Necesito que mantengas un rumbo directo hacia ese lugar, mientras yo reparo los controles de navegación – comenta soltando los controles y bajando para reparar los circuitos

- Enseguida – responde su asistente tomando los controles

El poni café claro se gira sobre si y abre el panel para comenzar a utilizar su herramienta para reparar la nave, sin embargo a este se le comenzaba a dificultar por la constante agitación de la nave al caer a gran velocidad, sin embargo al terminar cierra el panel, levantándose confiado preguntando como iban las cosas, sin embargo el entiende que no iban muy bien al ver a través del monitor como se dirigían hacia una estructura de piedra, con la cual no evitan chocar, lo que hace que ambos habitantes de la nave caigan por el impacto. El Doctor se levanta y retoma el control dirigiendo la nave a un espacio abierto donde pudieran aterrizar.

- Doctor el origen de las resonancias se encuentra cerca deben… - decía la asistente antes de ser interrumpida por el golpe producido al aterrizar

- Otro aterrizaje perfecto, ven lo mejor sería ir saludar a los habitantes de esta dimensión antes de comenzar a trabajar – agrega alegre el Doctor

Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre la actitud del Doctor al estar frente a una amenaza y tomarla a la ligera. Continuaron discutiendo hasta que ambos se acercaron a la puerta principal de la nave, la asistente se quedaría en el interior haciendo un registro de los individuos que los acompañaban en el exterior, sin embargo cuando el Doctor salió fue recibido por las Princesas que estaban frente a la nave mientras que los demás esperaban un poco más atrás.

- ¡¿Eres real?! – dice emocionada Luna

- Ehh sí – responde confundido El Doctor, tomando su destornillador e ilumina a ambas con su luz, para luego ver los datos que recibía de ambas – Ustedes tiene la misma huella genética que dos amigos míos, ¿Por casualidad saben dónde se encuentran Imperio y Deseo? – pregunta el Doctor, bajando de la nave para poder sentir el césped en sus cascos

- Ellos eran nuestros padre, ya no viven – comenta Luna – pero ellos nos contaron historias sobre usted, y hasta hace unos momentos creía que solo eran eso… historias – agrega emocionada

- Oh, eso es decepciónate esperaba contar con su ayuda pero ustedes tam… - decía El Doctor hasta ser interrumpido por una alarma que sonaba desde la nave, seguida de su asistente que emergía iluminando su cuerno

- ¡DOCTOR! Él no es de esta dimensión – comenta hostilmente la asistente señalando a Alphonse

- Tranquila Mili, eso ya lo tengo en cuenta – dice serio mientras se acerca a el Alicornio – Pero efectivamente tú no eres de esta dimensión y eres la causa de que la TARDIS fallara – agrega mientras lo ilumina con su herramienta – Tú dimensión fue destruida junto con todas donde has existido, y le espera lo mismo a esta dimensión por parte de los miembros del Circulo – añade serio mientras ve su rostro

- ¿Tú sabes sobre el Círculo? – pregunta Twilight que estaba junto Alphonse

- Claro que sabe, ha intentado detenerlo más de una vez – comenta Mili acerándose a ella – fallando múltiples veces

- ¿Y quién eres tú? – pregunta Celestia al ver su forma singular – Eres una Alicornio, pero no como nosotras, tu eres un hibrido máquina – agrega confundía al ver sus al ver las partes de su cuerpo metálicas y artificiales

- Ella M_ilicent Amaryllis Stuart_y es la última Alicornio de su dimensión – responde El Doctor, girando hacia las Princesas – Hola, soy el Doctor – se presenta con una sonrisa firme


	3. El Círculo

_**¡Que comience el espectáculo! Tomen sus mejores brebajes y asegurarse de tener un medico cerca al concluir este capítulo. Dejo en claro el nivel de peligrosidad que enfrentan. Y que sea de su agrado. En este capítulo no se incluyen los personaje de la serie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia el siguiente capítulo puede ser inadecuado para algunos por el contenido que presenta. Se le recomienda a los lectores haber terminado el primer Fic (Guerra Contra La Extinción) para comprender los relatos presentados y finalmente mantenga discreción. <strong>_

* * *

><p>El Circulo, actualmente la organización que opera bajo la sombra del Reino de Esquestria y de forma incógnita y misteriosa estos actúan. Anterior mente lo que hoy es una organización clandestina, antiguamente era un culto jerárquico que existió mucho antes del Reino Alicornio que era liderado por el Rey Imperio y su Reina Deseo.<p>

El Circulo existe desde el inicio del tiempo, el cual era conformado solo por Alicornios de muy alto nivel que buscaban extender sus dominios y poderes, sin embargo todos sus líderes eran solo la fachada que utilizaba la verdadera entidad que regía a estos; cuyo plan pretendía el reunir la mayor cantidad de Alicornios y utilizarlos para crear un dispositivo que le diera el control sobre todas las realidades, sobre todos los tiempos y sobre todos los espacios. Sin embargo sus planes fueron frustrados por el ataque de un grupo rebelde que había descubierto sus intenciones y que no permitiría que el Círculo cometiera un genocidio para conseguir lo que anhelaba.

Fue un grupo de individual de individuos que inicio con un ataque que atravesó las defensas del Círculo y expuso las verdaderas intenciones de estos.

El llamado cuartel del Círculo se extendía por kilómetros y en su interior se alojaban a todos los Alicornios que veían al Círculo como la salvación y como sus líderes, sin embargo muchos ya comenzaban a dudar de estos. Comenzó lento pero notable, una vez a la semana un Alicornio desaparecía, y como resultado fue aumentando el número de desaparecidos. Esta instalación en realidad era un campo de concentración en donde habitaban estos, pero ellos no parecían intimidados porque el Círculo decía que era para protegerlos del exterior. El Círculo lleno de mentiras sus oídos y con el tiempo las creyeron sin protestar. Las familias nacieron y esto expuso a muchos jóvenes a ser las próximas víctimas de las desapariciones.

La estructura que alojaba a los miembros del Circulo era enorme, incluso volando a toda velocidad a uno le tomaría 15 minutos llegar a su cima, y alrededor de 3 horas viajar de lado a lado en línea recta el cruzarlo. Sus paredes eran muy gruesas y estaban reforzadas con mucha magia antigua. La piedra utilizada era muy rara porque tenía la cualidad que al entrar en contacto con la magia se electrificaba hasta el punto de inmovilizar a quien tocara las paredes, debías tener mucha magia para sobrecargar la piedra y desatibarla. Por más grande que era el edificio, este no tenía ventanas ni orificios, estaba sellado y la única entrada era la puerta principal que estaba protegida por los guardias del Círculo que portaban fuertes armaduras y armas eléctricas.

**[El Círculo]**

Muy a lo lejos de su campo de concentración se pueden observar a tres figuras que se alzan firmes ante la amenaza que secretamente opera contra sus ciudadanos. Estos estaban en contra del Círculo por lo que eran enemigos jurados de estos. _Un joven Alicornio de pelaje azul añil y de un crin de color azul navy que mantenía peinado hacia atrás dejando una leve ondulación en su frente, sus ojos eran de un distinguido verde jade que brillaba con mucho rigor_; junto a él se encontraba _una Alicornio de pelaje blanco y de crin dorada que se extendía hasta el fin de su cuello, sus ojos eran de un claro rosa_; y a un costado de ella se encontraba su compañero libertador _un Unicornio marrón de una corta crin color metal_. Los tres miraban serios la estructura que mantenía prisioneros a los Alicornios, mientras un refrescante aire pasa entre sus cascos, elevando sus crines en el aire provocando que estos apuntaran a la infraestructura que perturbaba a quien la viera por su estilo macabro y su apariencia de prisión. Estos Alicornios lograron escapar pero por la seriedad de sus heridas que fueron muy letales hubieran muerto en pocos minutos de no ser por el Unicornio que los rescato y curo y que hoy los acompaña. Y ahora los tres están listos para liberar a su raza de la opresión, sin embargo estos se sorprenden al ver salir a varios miembros del Círculo de la estructura, llevando con ellos a los que eran inocentes, seguido de un grito que llega hasta las fronteras.

**_[Antes del Reino Alicornio] [Instalación En brujo] [Tiempo antes]_**

Un par de Alicornios avanzan por los pasillos de metal, estos eran largos y anchos, se podía sentir un frio brutal al recorrerlos, sin embargo estos Alicornios portan sobre ellos unas batas de laboratorio mientras hacen un registro sobre los que se hospedan dentro de las instalaciones. No pareciera que les importara lo que sucediera en el interior, estos ya estaban acostumbrados, ese era su trabajo. Ambos conversaban sobre los sujetos de prueba, intercambiando opiniones y apostando cual sería el resultado de los experimentos antes de abrir la ventanilla de acero y mirar a través de esta el resultado.

- Experimento número 432, Sofía. Debido a su gran capacidad para convertir cualquier materia en otro la hemos expuesto a un tratamiento eléctrico de iones mientras extraíamos sus células. Seguido se le inyectaron estimulantes para ver el efecto en su magia, según el reporte ha comenzado a dar vida a los objetos inertes, debido a este avance fue inmovilizada para extraer sus nuevas células. Como acto final a estado expuesta una corriente eléctrica que recorre su cabeza con la intención de modificar aún más sus células. ¿Cuál crees que sea su estado después de 72 horas? – pregunta el primer científico

- Quiero pensar que sigue con vida, la ultimas 12 que tuvieron ese tratamiento murieron a las 50 horas, pero si continua con vida tal vez este inerte y no pueda defenderse, y eso a mí me gusta, son más fáciles de aprovechar, y como están destinadas a morir, puedo aprovecharme cuanto me plazca – responde cruel mente el segundo científico apoyándose en la puerta de metal antes de abrir la ventanilla

Al observar hacía el interior se puede ver a los muros de acero llorando, estos tenían conciencia pero eran incapaces de ayudar a Sofía quien está suspendida en el aire por cadenas de acero por las cuales recorría electricidad constantemente, sin embargo estas solo la mantenían suspendida en el aire mientras que las cadenas más delgadas apretaban su cuerpo y cabeza, estas tenían como propósito concentrar la energía en puntos específicos del cuerpo, en su caso era en la cabeza y en su vientre, estos estimulaban su cuerpo para que utilizara su magia hasta el punto del cansancio. Los experimentos con ella fueron duros al inicio debido a que contenerla resulto casi imposible por sus habilidades de pelea, pero al final fue derrotada y sometida. Los científicos miraban como aún se oponía a las cadenas, incluso la tortura era inútil, era demasiado fuerte para darles el placer de ver sus lágrimas y escuchar sus lamentos; ella solo sufría en silencio, hasta que ambos científicos entraron a la habitación para examinarla.

- Reporte de Sofía: Sus pupilas aún responden a la Luz y muestra respuesta al dolor, su condición es estable y la magia que derrocha constantemente es guardada para investigaciones. Comenzaremos con la extracción de su habilidad para regenerar su nivel de magia en instantes. A continuación proseguiremos con el tratamiento – dice el primer Científico a una grabadora de voz mientras levitadaba una gran aguja que se acercaba a la espina dorsal de Sofía

- Tranquila "Sofi" esto solo será un segundo, ya has cumplido con tu deber en nuestros planes, después de esto – decía el segundo Científico tomando el rostro de Sofía con sus cascos mientras secaba sus lágrimas – Después de esto, tu cuerpo será mío – añade con una sonrisa mientras lamia una de sus lagrimas

La aguja se elevó sobre ella y descendió atravesando la piel y el hueso, provocando un gran dolor en ella, solo para extraer las células madres que se alojaban en su interior. Sofía miraba desconfiada la sonrisa del Científico que acariciaba su rostro y repetía lo bella que era. Mientras ella solo podía ver a través de las sombras como su compañero aproximaba la aguja. El dolor era horrible e insoportable, el sentir como la aguja se introducía sin cuidado, como raspaba el hueso y como era incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos se contrajeron por el dolor que la partía en dos, ella no podía gritar por estar bajo el hechizo de silencio, pero este se rompió cuando esta elevo su rostro y gritaba al sentir como lentamente extraían sus células. Su grito fue muy perturbador y muy agudo, la habitación aumentaba el sonido, por lo que todos los demás escucharon el llanto de Sofía. Quienes lo escucharon sentían una apretón en su cabeza, escucharla gritar en llantos era desagradable y las paredes de acero frio solo hacían peor imaginarse como a esta la torturaban.

- Tienes un muy bella voz "Sofi", esa sinfonía es muy placentera – dice el Científico frente de ella enmudeciéndola al besarla forzosamente – me muero por escuchar tus gemidos – añade mientras se aparta para mirar a su compañero

- Muy bien, fue todo un éxito – dice su compañero mientras extraer la aguja. Curiosamente la extracción fue peor – Buen trabajo Sofía – le dice al notar como gira su rostro para verlo de reojo, ella lloraba al verlo – Ahora solo faltan estas dos – añade levantando otras dos agujas de gran tamaño que provocaron que ella volviera a llorar y a gritar del miedo

- Tranquila "Sofi" estaré contigo – le dice el Científico que esta frente suyo – hoy y siempre – añade besando su mejilla para limpiarla de sus lagrimas

La primera aguja fue intensamente horrible, ella no podía evitar el sufrimiento, la sensación de como el metal se introducía y entraba en su hueso era desagradable sin embargo al introducir la segunda por el mismo orificio, ella era incapaz de gritar debido a que su aliento ya era escaso y sus movimientos dejaron de ser rudos a ser muy dóciles, solo ocasionalmente se contraía por el dolor; pero al introducir la tercera aguja, ella ya no era consciente del dolor, su mente se había quebrado, y se mantenía inmóvil mientras lloraba y miraba los rostros de los Científicos, tratando de pronunciar unas palabras. La poderosa y audaz _Sofía Tormenta_ se había perdido y en su lugar solo había un cuerpo inerte que vivía solo porque no se le permitía morir.

- Por mí ya es todo, tengo que ir a registrar a otros "huéspedes". Recuerda que hacer con ella después de que estés satisfecho – le dice a su compañero acercándose a la puerta para salir – Te veré luego "Gus" – añade retirándose el primer científico

- Mírate eres un desastre, pero tranquila "Gus" te limpiará, pero primero esto – le decía Gus a Sofía, mientras extraía un aro negro de metal que acercaba a su cuerno

- Por favor mi cuerno no – dice ausente Sofía al reconocer el objeto que le cortaría su cuerno – todo menos eso – añade en lagrimas

- Emh ¿todo? – repite Gus interesado, girando para dejar el aro sobre sus documentos. Este regresa su mirada a Sofía, quien lo miraba humillada y entristecida – recuéstate – añade morbosamente

Sofía no estaba en condiciones de oponerse, su magia ya no le era útil, después de soportar tanto dolor esta ya no respondía, ella se sentía tan vulnerable por lo que agacho la mirada y miro a sus cascos mientras se avergonzaba al recostarse sobre el suelo de metal, las cadenas que cubrían su cuerpo se arrastran un poco al quedar expuesta. Gus ilumino su cuerno y cubrió los dos pares de patas y las extendió para ver mejor el tesoro que resguardaban las caderas de Sofía, su virginidad. Ella sentía miedo e incredulidad al no poder defenderse, no quería morir por lo que estaba aterraba. Ella se mantenía recostada e inmóvil, para evitar darle a escuchar sus gemidos. Sin embargo Gus utilizando su magia forzó su cabeza para que viera como su miembro rosaba sus labios vaginales suavemente. Esto la puso alerta y muy nerviosa, su pecho se aplasto al imaginarse lo siguiente, pero la realidad fue peor. Él no fue gentil y se introdujo muy rudamente lastimándola. Ella se retorció y dejo escapar un llanto, mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía su valor y como la ansiedad de llorar la invadía; ver como Gus disfrutaba de su estrecha vagina no lo hacía más favorable, esa sonrisa blanca era despreciable. Sin embargo este al verla llorar, creía que las lágrimas que derramaba eran de felicidad por lo que comenzó a incrementar su fuerza, esto claramente lastimaba más a Sofía que se sentía avergonzada y en shock, ella ya había perdido la sensación de sus cascos por obra del dolor que constantemente apuñaba su vientre. Sofía comenzó a llorar cataratas mientras intentaba escapar, se arrepentía de estar con vida aún y se preguntaba constantemente _"¿por qué no abre muerto como mis hermanas?_". Sofía tenía dos hermanas pero ambas fallecieron durante los experimentos, sus cuerpos simplemente no soportaron tanta agonía. En los momentos de confusión cuando su estrecho espacio vaginal era profanado por el miembro de Gus, la tristeza y pena se reflejaban en su rostro, sus ojos se dilataron de tanto llorar y sus gemidos eran una agonía constante que se lograban resonar en la habitación. Seguido Gus extrajo su pene y acomodo a Sofía de costado para continuar. La respiración de Sofía era rápida al sentir como los cascos de Gus recorrían su cuerpo y acariciaban su clítoris muy rudamente. Ella intentaba apartarse pero la magia de Gus le retorcía sus alas y apretaba su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse libremente. Gus disfrutaba de su cuerpo mientras respiraba el aroma de la crin de Sofía, que aun después de varios días de no bañarse olía a flores, lo que estimulaba mas el deseo sexual de Gus. Este se levantó junto con ella y comenzó a violarla contra la pared. Las paredes tenían vida y miraban horrorizadas la tortura y violación de quien les dio vida. La impotencia que sentían era brutal, querían ayudarla pero no podían, solo guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban los gritos de Sofía. La pared donde ella era recostada y empujada, sentía asco e intentaba ayudarla al murmurarle palabras gentiles en la oreja que se recostaba contra el muro. Gus aún no estaba satisfecho y arrojo a Sofía contra el suelo para luego regresar y continuar, fue poco después que él la tomo y la levito para tenerla sobre él mientras continuaba. Cadenas de magia mantenían inmóvil a Sofía y el sentimiento de vergüenza le hacía imposible pensar. Ella finalmente comenzó a gemir más fuerte y se dobló hacia adelante cansada y exhausta. Los gemidos hacían que Gus viviera su fantasía, desde el día en que la vio, espero paciente a que ella fuera desechada para poder tener libertad con ella; para él ya era tradición reciclar a las yeguas experimentales. Sofía respiro profundo y se retorció hacia atrás, estirando su cuerpo, seguido se contrajo hacia adelante y se recostó en el pecho de Gus, este miro satisfecho como ella jadeaba hambrienta y se ruborizaba, por lo que suelta sus amarres mágicos un poco. Ella llevo sus cascos a su pecho y lo miro a los ojos mientras jadeaba y sacaba su lengua. Gus sonríe hambriento y besa sus labios mientras penetra más duro a Sofía. Esta se retorcía sobre él al sentir el aumento de fuerza que la lastimaba. Esta se aparta suspirando, mientras sonreía orgullosa. Gus no lo entendía como tan de repente cambio de humor, hasta que escucha como un seguro se enciende. Él mira a su cuerno y nota el aro que estaba sobre su cuerno. Seguido este expulsa una hoja de metal filoso que corta su cuerno, produciendo un dolor terrible, que tuvo como reflejo que se retorciera, sin embargo Sofía que aún estaba sobre él, ella era libre de sus ataduras por lo que cubrió sus cascos con magia y golpeo rápidamente el rostro de Gus antes de apartarse de él. Ella molesta lo levito y lo azoto contra las paredes furiosa, para luego verlo inmóvil en el aire.

- "Sofi", eres tan hermosa, como inteligente – comenta alegre Gus, mientras elevaba su rostro mostrando una sonrisa blanca – Puedo decir que por mi experiencia, tú fuiste la más disfrutable, con esa hermosa voz y esa sencilla figura me enloquecías con verte, ninguna de tus hermanas me dio tanto placer como tú – añade orgulloso mientras señalaba sus documentos con su nariz

Sofía miro molesta los documentos antes de levitarlos hasta ella para ver el contenido de su carpeta. Esta choco los dientes al ver las fotos de sus hermanas, siendo violadas por este antes de que murieran por los químicos y torturas. Ella incendio las fotos y con bastante odio lanzo una hacia su pecho, la cual se clavó en su cuerpo. Sofía no tenía forma de demostrar su dolor, por lo que toma cada foto y ve como sus hermanas lloraban a gritos mientras eran torturadas y violadas por ese cerdo, esto le llenaba el pecho de odio y rencor. Tomo una foto donde su hermana menor, la menor de todas era cogida contra la pared, el rostro de su hermana era suficiente para generar un trauma en la mente de Sofía, quien cubrió la foto con fuego, seguido ella levanto el miembro de Gus y lo acaricio con su magia para ponerlo erecto antes de lanzar la foto hacía este. Gus grito de dolor al sentir el corte y grito horrorizado al ver como su pene había sido cortado a lo largo y colgaba ahora sin vida en su cuerpo, este sangraba y se quemaba lentamente. Gus la maldijo, ella inclino su rostro al suelo, dejando su crin caer cobre ella, lentamente lo levanto y un riso de su crin quedo entre sus ojos. Le dijo que lo ayudaría mientras se acercaba y tomaba su cuerno amputado, para apuñalar su pecho con este. Sofía estaba sedienta de venganza por lo que tomo con fuerza el miembro muerto de Gus y lo arranco con fuerza, dejando escapar un chorro de sangre. Sofía dio media vuelta y comenzó a romper los huesos de Gus con su magia, este pedía piedad pero ella no lo escuchaba, hasta que dijo.

- Recuerdo a tus hermanas, ellas lloraban y te llamaban a gritos que las salvaras – dijo fríamente Gus, sabiendo que era otra apuñalada a Sofía, justo en el corazón

Ella giro lentamente y le mostro sus ojos en lágrimas, pero ella dejo escapar una risa incomoda, antes de iluminar su cuerno y cubrir la cabeza de Gus con su magia. Gus miro aterrado la conducta de Sofía antes de que su cabeza se hinchara y explotara cubriendo la habitación con sangre. La cabeza se deformo antes de explotar y manchar el acero con sangre, seguido su cuerpo se hincho y exploto esparciendo sus órganos por toda la habitación, dejando solo un charco de carne mutilada y huesos rotos, cubiertos por una bata de laboratorio manchada de muerte.

- Lamentamos no haber sido de ayuda – dijeron las paredes de acero, estaban tristes de haber visto todo a lo que ella fue expuesta

- Gracias, todo ha salido a la perfección, el resultado fue el mismo, no esperaba las agujas – responde Sofía levitando la bata para extraer la sangre que había adsorbido para poder cubrirse con ella una vez se limpió utilizando su magia

Sofía les explica a las paredes que cuando ella era violada se retorció hacia atrás alcanzando el aro negro sin utilizar mucha de su magia, por lo que no fue visible, y este lo mantuvo oculto entre su crin y cuando se inclinó para acercarse a Gus se lo puso para romper sus ataduras mágicas, fue un error notable, la subestimo y lo asesino. Ella fingió agrado para acercarse y una vez cerca mostro sus espinas.

Las paredes elogian su trabajo, y seguido aceptan devolverle la magia que los mantenía vivos para ayudarla a escapar de la instalación. Las paredes expulsan su vitalidad y se la regresan a ella, los objetos también estaban vivos y de igual forma le regresaron la magia para ayudarla. Sofía avanzo hacia la puerta de metal y le pidió abrirse, quien como el resto de la habitación había sido utilizada para almacenar energía y utilizarla después. La puerta comúnmente se cierra por tres seguros pero para esta ocasión ninguno se había cerrado, la puerta solo estaba esperando la hora en que ella pudiera escapar. Antes de salir, se pone la bata y se amarra la crin, seguido toma los documentos y se retira y una vez fuera de la habitación le retira la magia a la Puerta, cerrándola normalmente.

- Muchas gracias a todos, pero aun no puedo escapar – se dice así misma al ver la documentación y dirigirse a la siguiente habitación que alojaba a el siguiente "experimento" de Gus – Astro, te ayudare – añade al ver el nombre y datos

Ella comenzó a avanzar normalmente para no llamar la atención de los Científicos que ocasionalmente se encontraba, todos con manchas de sangre, con pruebas y extracciones de células madre de diferentes individuos. Esto resultaba raro porque ella no entendía para que necesitarían estas células, incluso si pudieran aislar la habilidad de algunos no la podrían utilizar en ellos. Caminaba por los pasillos de acerco escuchando los llantos de dolor y los instrumentos de tortura que eran utilizados, y ella por haber sido expuesta a todos, reconocía el sonido de cada uno, esto solo le hacía sentir empatía por la víctima de estas máquinas. Finalmente ya no sabía a donde ir, las instalaciones tenían la misma imagen por dentro en cada pasillo y al ser una estructura enorme era natural que se perdiera. Finalmente llego a una sala donde se encontraba en el centro una gran vidrio de gran dureza, que aislaba una zona pequeña que era como un jardín artificial dentro del edifico, donde se encontraba un joven alicornio rodeado por tres integrantes del Circulo que pretendían atraparlo e inmovilizarlo. Sofía se acerca al cristal y mira asombrada como este estando solo podía hacerle frente al alto mando del Círculo. El joven alicornio no era mayor que ella, incluso podrían tener la misma edad de no ser por el disfraz que la hacía ver mayor. Ella trago saliva al ver como este impactaba a los miembros del Círculo contra la pared apuesta y los noqueaba. Este miro satisfecho a sus espectadores y les agradeció su compañía alzando un casco hacia la cabina que dirigía la batalla.

- ¡Que fascinante combate hemos presenciado hoy!, El Alto Mando conformado por Morela, Caleb y Quilén han sido derrotados por el invicto Astro, "El Salvador" – grita emocionado el alicornio que transmitía para todas las pantallas de la instalación como un programa en vivo

- ¡Ha callar!, cumple tu parte – responde molesto Astro, se notaba que estaba harto de ese juego

A sus espaldas se encontraban unas casitas hechas con madera y tierra, cubiertas por la magia de Astro que protegía con mucho vigor. De estas comenzaron a salir muchos pequeños potrillos que miraban asustados como los miraban los científicos, eran siete pequeños que se acercaron corriendo a Astro para apoyarlo, debido a que a este ya le costaba mantenerse de pie. Sofía había llegado solo al final de la batalla. Sin embargo al verlo y escuchar cómo era llamado, "El Salvador", se preguntó a sí misma la razón. Pero nunca espero que la escucharan y le emitieran una respuesta.

- Debes ser nueva aquí, todos saben quién es Astro y no conozco a nadie que se pierda sus peleas – le respondió un alicornio que se recostaba contra la barandilla del cristal, pausándose solo para tomar su café – Bien, veras, después de muchos intentos de escape por parte de los "internos", quien nos dirige acordó con los más fuertes organizar estas peleas, por cada rival que derrotaran los internos, un potrillo seria perdonado, sin embargo si perdía, un potrillo comenzaría a ser usado como experimento – decía el Alicornio mientras miraba como se le entregaba comida a Astro y sus pequeños amigos

Sofía sintió una aberración hacia quienes disfrutaban de esto; sin embargo al mirar como los médicos retiraban a los heridos, logro ver el rostro de Quilén. Entonces fue que recordó algo que las constantes torturas y dolores la habían hecho olvidar. Ella cuando era más joven de igual forma era protegida por un interno superior que peleaba para ganar la libertad de los más jóvenes a costa de su propia libertad. Su protector fue desafiado por Quilén y este acepto, sin embargo el resultado fue opuesto a este, Quilén era invicto entonces y se distinguía por los demás miembros del Alto Mando por apostar la libertad de todos los potrillos. Esta era la oferta más tentadora, sin embargo su protector fue asesinado y todos los portillos que protegía, entre ellos sus hermanas fueron expuestos a los experimentos. Verlo salir moribundo y avergonzado le causaba alegría. Pero entre sus risas y las palabras de los espectadores se preguntó _¿Cuánto tiempo fue en realidad víctima de los experimentos? _Era la interrogante que la invadió, seguido recordó las imágenes de sus hermanas, estas no eran más menores de lo que recordaba, y en realidad fueron años los que estuvo siendo parte de experimentos. Ella se sobresaltó y miro a los potrillos comer en paz y noto la diferencia de edad, eran aproximadamente de 4 años cada uno y en comparación de su protector que lucía de 17 años naturales.

- Disculpa, pero ¿qué edad crees que tengo? – le pregunto a su compañero confundida al pensar en todo lo anterior

- Con la firmeza de esos francos, yo diría que unos 20 – le responde otro científico que pasaba cerca y al escucharla no pudo evitar decirlo al verla, este se dirigía a su propia labor, llevaba en su bata un estuche quirúrgico

- Efectivamente, aun eres joven, pero no estoy seguro, nosotros dejamos de envejecer desde los 24 años, y muy lentamente se ven cambios en nuestros cuerpos – responde su compañero terminando con el café

Este suspiro y abrocho su bata para retirarse, este se dirigía al interior del jardín de batalla. Al notar su dirección Sofía lo siguió, después de todo si iba a fingir, se apegaría a la documentación, por lo que se dirigiría con Astro. Su compañero la noto y al ver que trabajaría con ella se presentó formalmente.

- Mi nombre es Alán, soy el doctor de Astro y de los pequeños – se presentó si detenerse, mientras se acercaba a las puestas de acero que reprimían a Astro en su interior junto con los pequeños

- Mi nombre es… - decía al inventar un nombre alterno – Rebeca, y seré – decía mientras levitaba los papeles y los leía agitada – ¿Su concejera? – añade confundida

- ¡Ja!, buena suerte con eso, el ultimo consejero termino con el cuerno roto – dijo Alán al detenerse y echar unas risas muy descorteses, para luego continuara hacia las puertas

- Eso no me da muchas expectativas positivas – comenta nerviosa Sofía - ¿Cómo termino siendo protector Astro? – pregunta al ver las puertas de acero que se mantenían cerradas

- Sucedió ya hace mucho tiempo, él era un potrillo normal que era cuidado por otro protector, sin embargo esto cambio cuando su protector fue desafiado por Duilio, quien era un Alto Mando muy fuerte, Su batalla duro varias horas, su Protectora era Dulcinea, quien era una Alicornio muy fuerte, sin embargo al final Duilio era muy fuerte y la derroto… oh bueno estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser por Astro que rompió las reglas y abandono su refugio y protegió a Dulcinea de morir. De forma misteriosa logro invocar cristales que atravesaron el suelo de acero y apuñalaron a Duilio. Desde entonces él se convirtió en el Protector más joven existente. Desafortunadamente las reglas especifican que para liberar aun potrillo su protector debe ganar, y Dulcinea perdió, por lo que se le exigió un potrillo, ella se negó y nombro a Astro el Protector de ese sector, y ella se ofreció para los experimentos, este acto le permitió liberar a uno de sus niños pero ella desapareció dentro de la mesa de operaciones. Constantemente llegan más pequeños que debían cuidar por lo que su trabajo es eterno. Yo me encargo de cuidar de su salud, debido a que él gano mucha fama al no ser derrotado, y gano patrocinadores que le pagan la comida de los niños y la atención médica. Esto se convirtió en un deporte muy horrible, aun no entiendo cómo les gusta ver como se matan entre ellos… pero es mejor que ser un experimento – explica Alán abriendo la puerta, haciendo visible como este jugaba con los pequeños, sin embargo al escuchar cómo se abrían las puertas se escondieron detrás de Astro.

Este se levantó e ilumino su cuerno al ver a su doctor acompañado de alguien más, este le explico que era su nueva Concejera y este en respuesta viro los ojos con desagrado y se recostó en el suelo, indicándoles a los niños que continuaran con sus juegos. Alán se acercó y comenzó a curar el cuerpo de Astro con su magia, esto era lento, pero muy agradable, Sofía miraba el jardín impresionada, pero se detuvo al ver en una pared de acero las marcas de una numeración de palitos.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto intrigada Sofía al ver la gran cantidad de rayas

- Es la cuenta de los niños que he liberado – responde Astro acercándose junto a ella para verla mejor

Este se puso junto a ella y llevo su casco a su franco derecho. Ella reacción ofendida por su atrevimiento pero se congelo al recordar lo que traía en el bolcillo y entro en pánico, en ese lugar guardo el cuerno amputado de Gus, ella ya no había olvidado. Alán se sorprendió al ver como Astro acariciaba uno de sus costados, sin embargo este en realidad tocaba el bulto que resaltaba ligeramente sobre la bata blanca.

- Astro, deja las morbosidades y elije a quienes liberaras – estas palabras se escuchan desde la superficie, era una voz muy suave y gentil pero una vasta firmeza

- Es nuestro turno - dijeron unos niños levitando una hoja donde estaban escritos las numeraciones de los niños

Frente de todos se proyectan tres vórtices que los llevarían a la libertad, los pequeños se acercaron a Astro y se despidieron de él. Este solo les deseo una vida feliz antes de que se fueran. Sin embargo Astro ya estaba satisfecho, sus fuerzas habían regresado, por lo que se sintió con el valor para desafiar al líder del Círculo a un duelo, apostando la libertad de todos a precio de su vida. Pudo haber sido su confianza pero al saber que había una infiltrada desarrollo un plan para destruir al Círculo, aun si tenía que pagar con su vida para lograrlo.

- Tener el título de invicto te ha subido las expectativas – responde con orgullo la voz que era fuerte y alegre – de acuerdo – añade apareciendo en un destello en medio de la habitación

La figura encapuchada se presentó y dejo sentir su poder con solo pronunciar un simple "hola". Sofía se sorprendió al ver como acepto el duelo sin protestar, ya eran evidentes las intenciones del Círculo, querían experimentar y extraer las células de Astro. Sin embargo Astro era ignorante de que el Círculo experimentaba con las células madres de cada alicornio debido a que nunca había salido de su habitación, este solo sabía que si perdía no lo volverían a ver. Sofía intento hablar pero Alán la silencio, sabiendo el riesgo que representaba estar en la habitación con su líder cerca.

Astro ilumino su cuerno y se preparó para pelear, mientras que la figura encapuchada dejaba escapar unas risas de emoción. Rápidamente varios alicornios se reunieron en la parte superior, esperando el duelo, y junto a ellos llego el narrador que muy emocionado comenzó la transmisión en todo el edificio.

- Muy buenos tiempos tengan todos ustedes. Hoy presenciaremos unos duelos muy intensos pero este será el duelo que marcara el día. A mi izquierda el invicto, Astro, contra el alicornio más poderoso existente, nuestro superior, y por estar en combate solo llamada como "La Señorita" – narra el alicornio aclarando que quien dirigía el Circulo era una yegua, cuyo rostro y apariencia mantenía oculta

Astro sonrió orgulloso y levito el acero donde se encontraba parada "la señorita". El acero se retorció intentando aplastarla, pero esta solo ilumino su cuerno e hizo pedazos el acero, sin embargo los trozos de metal quedaron suspendidos en el aire, para luego ser disparados contra Astro, quien los esquivo rápidamente, seguido este disparo un rayo contra el cristal, este choco y revoto redirigiéndose contra otro cristal, provocando que revotara contra las alas de "la señorita", derribándola al suelo de metal, seguido Astro comenzó a generar esferas de fuego con las cuales comenzó a disparar rayos de energía que impedían que esta se moviera. Sin embargo esta abre sus alas y vuela hasta donde él se encontraba, girando frente de él para darle una patada que lo proyecto contra la pared metálica.

Todos miraban impresionados como peleaban, sin embargo fue en poco tiempo que se mostraron las diferencias de poderes. Muchos se emocionaban y querían ver más de ambos. Sofía miraba la batalla junto con Alán a través de la pantalla que proyectaba la pelea.

Astro intento ponerse de pie sin embargo a girar noto como "la Señorita" cargaba su cuerno con mucha magia, Astro la imito y cargo su cuerno con magia antes de disparar, sin embargo al disparar el poder de ambos rayos era notable. El Rayo de Astro era pequeño y fino en comparación del rayo de "la señorita" que era inmenso y rudo. Como resultado Astro perdió con su rayo y fue impactado contra el acero que se derritió aprisionándolo. Este grito al sentir como el acero caliente lo quemaba.

La Señorita agradeció a los espectadores pero se detiene al escuchar como Astro se liberaba de sus ataduras de acero. Este ilumina su cuerno y se prepara. La Señorita lo imita y dispara primero, sin embargo al ver ambos rayos, lo noto claramente. Astro había utilizado el mismo rayo pero tres veces más fuerte, por lo que arraso con el de la Señorita, sin embargo esta se teletransporta a sus espaldas y le dispara el mismo rayo en su rostro, proyectándolo contra la pared y revolcándolo en el suelo de metal.

- Ahí lo tienen, no hay ser más fuerte que nuestra Señorita – comenta el narrador al ver que Astro ya no puede pelear al caer inconsciente

- Liberen a todos los niños y a todo Alicornio con quien se experimente actualmente – le ordena la Señorita al narrador, ella miraba emocionada el cuerpo de Astro inmóvil – Ya no es necesario crear a un portador, ya lo hemos encontrado – añade en risas de victoria

Muchos no entendían las razones pero obedecieron, sin embargo les borraron las memorias a todos para que no recordaron lo que ocurría dentro de la instalación. Los médicos tomaron a Astro y lo llevaron a una habitación apartada inmediatamente.

Sofía miro esto confundida, por un lado todos eran libres y por el otro la Señorita tenía a Astro para experimentar; esto la confundía, no lograba entender que ocurría.

- Alán ¿Cuál es el propósito del Circulo? – le pregunta Sofía intrigada

- Originalmente asegurar la supervivencia Alicornio, pero la instalación realiza experimentos para extraer las mejores cualidades de cada alicornio, para crear a un ser supremo, sin embargo… Nuestra líder dice que necesitamos crear a un Alicornio con la capacidad de magia más fuerte. Pero ahora dice que encontró al portador, a este se le insertaran los genes y se convertirá en el más fuerte – responde explicando Alán, retirándose la bata

- ¿Pero para que quiere un ser todopoderoso? – pregunta Sofía inclinándose sobre él

- Ella dice que en un futuro se presentaran un evento de sumo peligro y que sin este héroe los Alicornios morirán, pero yo honestamente no le creo, me parece que quiere conquistar el mundo con él – responde Alán confundido al no entender como ella tenía el trabajo si no sabía nada de la organización

Mientras tanto todos eran liberados y hechizados para olvidar este lugar. Sin embargo los médicos que llevaban a Astro iban en la dirección contraria a la libertad. Lo llevaron a una habitación fría que era el lugar donde los experimentos comenzarían. Este fue atado a la cama de piedra y se le conectaron las máquinas y se le insertaron las agujas por todo su cuerpo para tomar sus signos vitales. Los médicos se retiraron dejándolo solo unos momentos.

- Astro, ¿eres tú? – pregunta una voz que se escondía en la oscuridad

- ¡Esa vos!... Dulce, ¿eres tú? – pregunta sorprendido Astro, inclinando su cabeza a un costado para escuchar la respuesta

- Me recuerdas después de tanto tiempo – responde alegre – Si soy yo "Dulce" – comenta entre risas de alegría – Pero en este lugar me llaman Experimento 134, casi había olvidado mi nombre – añade mostrando su figura alterada

Sus patas se doblaban hacia la dirección opuesta, tenía a las de esqueleto, parte de su cuerpo era transparente y mostraba sus órganos internos, entre ellos su corazón latiente; Su cola era de acero y sus ojos eran de dragón, omitiendo que no tenía boca y se comunicaba telepáticamente.

- Te harán lo mismo que me hicieron a mí – comenta triste Dulcinea acariciando el crin de Astro con su rostro, derramando lágrimas al verlo en las mismas condiciones que ella estuvo en el pasado

Rápidamente las puertas de la habitación se abren de un golpe, donde aparece la Señorita, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dulcinea al escuchar el golpe, se transformó en humo y desapareció escondiéndose en una esquina de la habitación.

- Esto será muy divertido, me muero de emoción por experimentar con tu cuerpo – dijo la señorita girando el cuerpo de Astro exponiendo su espalda – ¡primero la extracción! – grito emocionada mientras descendían docenas de agujas

Astro miro estas de reojo y seguido cerro los ojos esperando el agonizante dolor, sin embargo siente una agradable sensación que lo envuelve, era Dulcinea que se había manifestado para abrazar su cabeza y acompañarlo en ese momento. Ella lloraba pero era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, pero en su mente le pedía ser fuerte, y le decía que nunca lo abandonaría otra vez.

- ¿Dulcinea?, con que estas con vida. Eres más difícil de matar de lo que pensé, quédate quieta ahí, no me obligues a matar a Astro.

Ella la miro con odio y abrazo con más fuerza a Astro que comenzaba a asentir las agujas que acariciaban su piel, seguido estas se insertan sin demora, apuñalándolo en la espina dorsal para extraer sus células madre y sustituirlas por las de todos a los que se le extrajeron. Las agujas que tenían sus células se retiran y le dan paso a las que tenían las del resto de alicornios, estas entran por el mismo orificio e inyectan las células. Durante este proceso los gritos de dolor resonaban en los pasillos vacíos hasta el exterior. Los miembros del Círculo llevaban a sus hogares a cada alicornio que ahora eran civil, ya no necesitaban seguir experimentando.

Sin embargo Sofía, exploraba los pasillos más secretos de la instalación, donde se encontró con los experimentos. Habían muchas cruzas de especies y diferentes habitas, sin embargo la que más le llamo la atención fue una puerta de metal que tenía por leyenda "Experimento 100: El Eterno". Ella no podía entrar por lo que derribo la puerta con su magia, mirando impresionada el laboratorio donde se encontraban unas máquinas muy avanzadas para su época, y en el centro había un tanque de agua donde dormía una criatura que todavía se formaba, este solo era un embrión aun le faltaba mucho por crecer. Ella se acerca al cristal y nota que en el agua donde crecían se encontraban las células madres de todos los que han sido víctima de la experimentación. La pequeña criatura consumía estas células a través de la piel. Sofía se acercó demasiado y no noto que a sus espaldas se encontraban Alán observándola sin decir nada, hasta que vio como esta se acercaba a la carpeta de datos para leerla.

- Rebeca, tu no debes estar aquí – comenta Alán dejándola paralizada del miedo al escuchar su tono de voz, muy distinto y serio, parecía ser alguien muy peligroso

- Ehm… ¿Qué es esta cosa? – pregunta fríamente Sofía, mientras se soltaba el cabello, ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo

- Eso se supone que debe ser el ente más poderoso de todos, debido a que se le suministran las células de todos los grandes Alicornios, su único objetivo era saciar el deseo de la Señorita, el de tener la criatura más poderosa – explica orgulloso Alán al ver su laboratorio – y considero inapropiado que estés yo donde trabajo… Sofía – añade hostilmente mientras revisa su expediente que levitaba a un lado

- ¿Qué me delato? – pregunta confundía Sofía mientras se quita su bata

- Que nadie sería tan estúpido para irrumpir en mi laboratorio, en especial para destruir la puerta – responde muy molesto Alán – y ahora comprenderás que debo matarte – añade con una sonrisa al iluminar su cuerno y prepararse para pelear

- Yo creí que tú eras diferente, que eras un buen tipo, ya veo que me equivoque – comenta Sofía iluminando su cuerno para defenderse

Alán corre contra ella y se teletransporta sobre ella para expulsarla del laboratorio sin dañar sus investigaciones, seguido repara la puerta y la cierra. Ya una vez fuera no tiene por qué limitarse en usar sus poderes de forma violenta. Sin embargo siguen en un corredor, y ninguno puede volar, por lo que se disparan rayos, mientras intentan ganarse a poco. Alán deja de usar su rayo y toma el acero y lo lanza contra Sofía, quien lo esquiva al dar giros en el aire y teletransportarse a sus espaldas para darle una patada, sin embargo este se agacha y la esquiva tomando la pata de Sofía y produciendo una presión mágica enorme en su pierna con la cual muele sus huesos. Ella seguido es arrojada contra una pared, ella no puede moverse el dolor la invadió, sus huesos seguían dentro y estos cortaban sus músculos al intentar moverse. El sentimiento de incredulidad la invade de nuevo al ver como Alán se acerca lentamente listo para terminar con ella, quien comienza a llorar al sentir el mismo miedo que sintió al ser violada anteriormente, pero por obra del destino la estructura se comienza a agitar bruscamente, esto aterra a Alán y regresa a su laboratorio, para asegurarse de que su experimento no fuera afectado. Este abre las puertas molesto y corre para revisar las lecturas de las maquinas que mantenían con vida a la criatura. Alán suspira aliviado hasta que escucha como sus máquinas se acercan trayendo con ellas las células madres de Astro.

- ¡Oh! Esto es inesperado – dice para sí mismo al ver la gran cantidad de células – Sabia que la Señorita tenía el deseo de extraer las habilidades de Astro, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto – añade alegre al sostener el frasco donde se encontraban

- Y exactamente, ¿Para qué quieres las Células? – pregunta desde la puerta principal del laboratorio un Unicornio marrón de crin de color metal – O debería preguntar ¿Qué es esa criatura? – añade virando la mirada al contenedor

- Tranquilo "amigo", la Señorita ya nos ha contado sobre ti y de tus intereses – exclama Alán levantando ligeramente un casco para indicarle a sus máquinas que lo mataran

**[En el Exterior] [Momentos Antes]**

Los libertadores conformados por un par de alicornios y un unicornio, miraban sorprendidos como la instalación más grande era desalojada, y como los que eran solo sujetos de experimentación eran liberados al exterior. Sin embargo seguían en dominio del Círculo por lo que no eran libres. Pero al ver como las puertas estaban constantemente abiertas y el personal ocupado, comprendieron que era el momento perfecto para atacar la instalación. Los alicornios alzaron vuelo, levitando al unicornio junto con ellos para comenzar.

Los tres ascendieron sobre las nubes sin que nadie los notara, ya una vez sobre estas, la alicornio ilumino su cuerno y proyecto una pantalla invisible sobre las nubes, seguido cerro sus ojos y quedo suspendida en el cielo sin hacer ningún movimiento, esta estaba parada sobre las nubes mientras en la parte inferior su hechizo se desarrollaba.

La pantalla invisible se extendió en todo el amplio lugar, cubriendo a todos sin que notaran el efecto del hechizo. Las nubes se enrojecieron y comenzaron a brillar intensamente, el ambiente era extraño, comenzaba a oler a fuego y azufre, sin embargo los que estaban en la superficie de la tierra no podían identificar que era hasta que ven como las nubes se parten, al abrir paso a los asteroides que descendían contra la instalación. Las enormes piedras de fuego emergían sorpresivamente de las nubes y giraban en el aire permitiéndoles chocar contra la instalación y contra los miembros del Círculo.

El escándalo que hacían los asteroides era enorme, ninguno podía evitar demostrar miedo al sentir las vibraciones y el calor que provocaba estar cerca de estas. Fue poco después que comenzaron a notar los movimientos innaturales que hacían en el aire, por lo que los miembros del Círculo comenzaron a rastrear el origen de la magia. Los más hábiles ubicaron el origen sobre las nubes por lo que se elevaron con la única intención de matar a quien fuera responsable.

Poco antes sus compañeros aprovecharon para adentrarse en la instalación, sin embargo, el alicornio no tenía el valor para dejar a su amiga a su suerte por lo que se negó a entrar, el unicornio comprendió sus sentimientos y le dio el placer de ir para protegerla, sin embargo antes de irse, el alicornio hechizo el pelaje del unicornio para darle una protección extra. Una vez hecho esto este se teletransporto para retirarse, la teletransportación activo las alarmas y hacia presente el ataque.

- Adiós ataque sorpresa – dijo el unicornio al adentrarse en los pasillos de acero y escuchar las alarmas

Los miembros del Círculo llegaron a la superficie y notaron que sobre las nubes el cielo era normal mientras que debajo de estas caían meteoritos como una lluvia de primavera. Muy atentos notaron a la Alicornio que realizaba el hechizo, esta no podía defenderse paro aun así la atacaron sin piedad. Era una decena de rayos los que fueron dirigidos hacia ella, sin embargo ninguno la toco. Debido a que una barrera de magia se levo instantáneamente, esto sorprendió a todos, pero al ver el color azul de la magia pudieron determinar de quien se trataba.

- Imperio – dijo el líder de escuadrón - ¿Continuas con vida? – añade sarcásticamente

- Pues no estoy muerto, continuo o ya te sientes idiota – responde hostilmente al ver la decena de enemigos a la que se enfrentaría

- ¡Mátenlo! – grita furioso el líder, disparando a sus espaldas que era donde se encontraba

Imperio se teletransporto e invoco fragmentos de piedra para disiparlos para causar un ladeo y seguido disparar. Imperio era muy fuerte por lo que cuando uno sufría su ataque el rayo lo empujaba hasta chocar contra la tierra y partirlo en dos cuando el rayo ya no tenía a donde avanzar.

Este volaba y esquivaba por poco los rayos al dar un giro sobre este y avanzar como serpiente hacia quien haya disparado para atacar a muy corta distancia. Él podía defenderse solo sin embargo no estaba solo, la barrera solo protegía un lado, por lo que cuando emergieron más desde las nubes no podía actuar. Imperio aparto a todos con sus rayos y retorció la barrera para crear una burbuja de magia que protegiera a su compañera. Esto solo le tomo unos segundos, pero aún así fue demasiado tiempo. Tres miembros del Círculo avanzaron contra él apuñalando sus costados y su pecho con sus cuernos, causando un gran daño en su cuerpo. Su mirada se oscureció y su respiración se detuvo, no sabía cómo actuar, lo habían asesinado por un descuido menor. El frio lo invadió y la sangre cubría los rostros de sus asesinos mientras reían y miraban como su barrera comenzaba a desvanecerse. Imperio ya contaba sus últimos momentos de consciencia, por lo que ilumino su cuerno con todas sus fuerzas y manifestó sobre el unas esferas azules que giraron sobre el mientras descendía y acortaban la distancia de ellas. Imperio no pudo evitar sonreír al saber la locura que había realizado, una ligera risa se le escapo causando inseguridad y miedo en quienes tenían sus cuernos atravesándolo; estos intentaron apartarse pero Imperio no los dejo, los tomo con sus cascos a los laterales y con sus piernas a el del frente. Estos iluminaron sus cuernos con la intención de destroza el cuerpo para liberarse pero fue muy tarde las esferas chocaron en la punta del cuerno de Imperio causando una gran explosión sónica y cortante que libero una onda de energía que despejo el cielo superior, sin embargo tenía un efecto distinto en seres vivos. Los alicornios cerca sufrieron una falla masiva en sus órganos, estos vibraron hasta explotar internamente, sus ojos explotaron junto con su interior, literalmente licuo el interior de todos. La barrera protegió a su compañera por lo que no fue afectada, sin embargo Imperio estaba expuesto. El momento en que pudo ver que seguía con vida le causo mucha confusión en no debería haber sobrevivido, pero es hasta que nota que está en el interior de una burbuja rosa.

- Que dramático eres – le dice la alicornio que estaba recostada sobre la burbuja esperando que despertara – Pero, gracias – comenta apenada de tener que agradecerle – ya cure tus heridas – agrega señalando como la burbuja emita ondas que lo sanaban

- En realidad eres increíble Deseo – comenta alegre de verla con la misma actitud y en especial a salvo

Por otra parte los miembros del Círculo que yacían en el suelo miraron como las nubes se apartaron y proyectaban la escena de decenas de Alicornios caer muertos a gran velocidad, pero estos al caer contra el suelo, era similar a ver un globo de agua caer y salpicar la superficie del suelo. Los cuerpos cayeron machando todo de sangre. Esto llamo la atención de todos y en especial la pareja que descansaba en el cielo, esperando a la siguiente oleada de enemigos. Cientos de Alicornios que seguían las órdenes del Círculo elevaron vuelo y confrontaron a los invasores.

Mientras tanto el unicornio avanzo por los pasillos, este sentía como el interior se agitaba y como el metal de las paredes se retorcía en su lugar, este continúo hasta que lo perturbo la escena de una alicornio en el suelo. Era Sofía que había sido atacada por Alán anteriormente.

- Niña, pero ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – le pregunta el unicornio sorprendido de verla consciente

- No logro curarme, no lo entiendo. ¡No puedo Curarme! – dice asustada al explicar que había intentado curar su pata pero esta no sanaba

- Lo siento haz perdido esta extremidad – dice el unicornio después de cubrir la pata con magia para examinar la herida – la magia utilizada para causar está herida es celular, quien te haya hecho esto, su intención era destrozar las células que conforman tu pata, el daño es celular por lo que no tiene cura – añade entristecido y horrorizado al pensar que hay alguien que tiene tal poder y tal crueldad para dejarle esa herida y no matarla para terminar con su dolor – lamento esto, es por tu bien – añade el unicornio cortando su pata – el hechizo que utilizo tiene como efecto la infección por lo que se puede extender a tu cuerpo si no lo cortaba, espero entiendas – extiende su casco e invoca una esfera de fuego con la cual cierra la herida para evitar una hemorragia – Lo mejor es que te vayas – le dice iluminando su cuerno para sacarla a un costado de la instalación donde nadie pudiera verla emerger en un destello

El unicornio avanzo un poco y noto las puertas abiertas de un laboratorio. Este avanzo y observo como Alán sostenía una conversación consigo mismo mientras sostenía un frasco con las células de Astro. El laboratorio fue afectado por los ataques, y mostraba como varios cables se habían roto y como varios materiales se habían caído de su lugar.

**[Actualmente]**

Las maquinas saltaron contra el unicornio, sin embargo este eleva un escudo de magia que parte en dos a alas maquinas, sin embargo al bajarlo no puede evitar el rayo de Alán que había disparo, afortunadamente logro evitarlo al dejar su cuerpo caer rápidamente, seguido se teletransporto a su espalda y le disparo expulsándolo del laboratorio, hacia el jardín interno. Alán choco contra el cristal hiriéndose un poco más de lo esperado. El unicornio lo siguió y se encontró con un alicornio furioso que proyectaba en su mirada una ira descontrolada. Alán disparo pero fallo, sin embargo el acero que fue alcanzado por el rayo se carbonizo y desapareció instantáneamente.

- Tu eres quien realiza ese tipo de magia entonces – comenta el unicornio al ver como el acero se desintegraba

- No deberías estar tan impresionado "Doctor" – responde Alán sarcástico al conocer su identidad

- El Círculo es una amenaza para todos los habitantes de esta dimensión, pero aunque se el grado de perversión que tienen ustedes, aun no entiendo para que utilizarían las células o esa criatura – comenta el Doctor, dando a conocer que aun siendo un señor del tiempo, no tenía conocimiento de esos factores y de las intenciones totales de la organización

- La señorita tenía razón, tu eres diferente a otros rivales pero creo que exagero con tus poderes – comenta Alán burlándose de la ausencia de alas

- La Señorita ya ha causado mucho daño, esta será su última jugada – exclama el Doctor orgulloso

Ambos comenzaron a dispararse, sin embargo el Doctor no tenía tantos poderes para igualar a un Alicornio, por lo que tuvo que utilizar otros métodos para atacarlo. El Doctor levitaba el acero del suelo con la intención que los extremos punzantes lo atravesaran, sin embargo este era muy rápido y los esquivaba, este no perdía tiempo y disparaba potentes rayos que cubrían la habitación. En pocos minutos las paredes tenían grandes agujeros que se profundizaban en el interior del edificio, El Doctor comenzaba a sudar y a perder el aliento, sus fuerza disminuían con el paso de los minutos. Constantemente los rayos rojos de Alán destruían las paredes buscando asesinar y desaparecer hasta en un nivel molecular todo rastro del Doctor. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, Alán tenía un rostro retorcido, su sonrisa se extendía a lo largo y sus ojos se contraían al disparar, sus movimientos eran aleatorios, esto era la clara señal de que Alán había enloquecido hace ya varios años. La explosiones seguían a el Doctor por toda la habitación, sin embargo encontró el momento y de un salto de acerco y sorprendo a Alán. Un vasto disparo de magia lo proyecto contra el cristal y con la fuerza que tenía logro romper el cristal que era de increíble dureza. Alán cayó al interior del jardín y miro molesto al Doctor que seguía en la superficie, mirándolo sonriente; esto molesto aún más a Alán por lo que elevo sus cascos delanteros y expulso una gran cantidad de energía que se deslizo por el interior del suelo y las paredes, emergiendo a pies del Doctor para arrojarlo contra Alán que lo esperaba con el cuerno iluminado y un rayo con el cual terminaría con su vida. Sin embargo el Doctor Estaba preparado para disparar hasta que fuerte golpe que provino de una acumulación de magia creada por Alán lo congelo. El Doctor fue proyectado contra la pared, este no podía moverse, el golpe había logrado golpear su pecho y lo había dejado sin oxígeno, su magia estaba bloqueada por el efecto del miedo que causaba el caminar de Alán al acercarse mientras iluminaba su cuerno y sonreía de lado a lado, mostrando esa hilera de dientes blancos que brillaban contra la luz artificial del jardín.

- La señorita estará Orgullosa de mí, al saber que terminare con la vida del Gran Doctor – exclama Alán emocionado mientras cargaba su cuerno con la magia necesaria para desintegrar su cuerpo

Alán se acerca y coma al Doctor del cuello antes de envolverlo con su magia y exponer su pecho para disparar y darle el placer de ver como lo hacía por medio de las cámaras que proyectaban la escena. Sin embargo al disparar el rayo, este cubrió el jardín de un color rojo carmesí, y en el poco trayecto que cruzo antes de llegar al pecho del Doctor generaba una desesperación y miedo inmenso que intoxicaba las últimas esperanzas del unicornio. Sin embargo cuando este cerró los ojos para evitar ver la trágica escena, no evita mirar las pantallas que proyectaban como Alán era atravesado por el mismo rayo. El Doctor mira esto asombrado y al mirar su pecho nota como la barrera de Imperio causo un efecto de revote generando que se redirija contra Alán, este no podía entender que había ocurrido, pero en un intento de escape sobrevivió, sin embargo su cuerpo se encontraba separado en dos mitades la superior y la inferior. El Doctor cayo en el suelo a salvo y noto como el escudo se desvanecía al llegar a su límite. Alán ya no era amenaza para el sin embargo esto no lo hizo menos peligroso por lo que el Doctor elevo uno de sus cascos y rompió su cuerno, terminando con su adversario. Pero aun insatisfecho levito la parte superior y lo interrogo, Alán ya se consideraba muerto, por lo que no le molestaba decirle el trágico plan de la señorita.

- Ahora dime ¿qué es esa criatura? – pregunto hostil el Doctor mientras lo levita sobre el suelo, su cuerpo deja un charco de sangre a los pocos segundos de estar ahí

- Esa criatura tenía como función satisfacer los deseos de la señorita. Ella quería un ser que pudiera asimilar las mejores habilidades para crear al ser más fuerte y peligroso – decía Alán hasta toser sangre sobre el Doctor – Lo lamento – añade sarcásticamente mientras sonreía con una sonrisa roja por la sangre que se filtraba entre sus dientes

- No importa. ¿Y para qué quería a esta criatura? – pregunta intrigado por el interés de la señorita

- No era tanto por su poder, ella quería algo que más, una invocación. Ella decía que al insertar los genes correctos dentro de un portador especifico, este sería capaz de invocar el libro de hechizos. Con este lograría cumplir su más anhelado y retorcido deseo – responde Alán casi perdiendo la consciencia al perder mucha sangre

- ¡Hey! – le grita al notar que se dormía - ¿Cuál era este deseo? – pregunta el Doctor intrigado por los secretos

- Ella, perdió a su familia, y su hogar – tose casi el resto de su sangre – Con ayuda de los hechizos que guarda el libro puede resucitarlos y cambiar la realidad – concluye Alán cayendo ante la pérdida de sangre

El Doctor lo recostó en el suelo al pensar que había muerto y se retiró hacia los pasillos inferiores al escuchar el estruendo del metal y de magia provenientes. Este avanzo un poco en el interior de los pasillos donde se encontró con una puerta doble que emitía luces de color azul, estas luces se tornaban rojas y oscuras a medida que el Doctor se acercaba. Este avanzo en silencio y observo a través de la ventana como Astro iluminaba su cuerno en el interior de un pentagrama especial para la invocación, en el exterior se encontraba una extraña criatura que miraba entristecida las acciones de Astro y a su lado se encontraba la Señorita observando como este realizaba la invocación.

**[Momentos antes]**

Dulcinea protegía al herido Astro de la Señorita que quería seguir experimentando con él. Dulce era muy diferente a un Alicornio por lo que sus ataques eran distintos, aunque tenían el mismo nivel y poder por lo que al disparar causaba una destrucción notable. Dulce no permitía que la Señorita se acercara. Anteriormente no podía actuar porque esta se encontraba muy cerca de él y no quería herirlo, además de que la había amenazado que lo mataría si intentaba algo en su contra, pero en el primer momento que se apartó para ir por sus instrumentos de disección ella destruyo las máquinas de tortura y se puso entre él y ella. Una acción que hacia arder su corazón, y llenaba de miedo al saber que si perdía él sería el único que pagaría el precio.

Dulce destruye los instrumentos de la Señorita y le lanza los metales cortantes, esta no reacciona ante nada y con un suave brillo calcina los metales. Seguido esta da un salto que impacta contra Dulce que la recibe intentando frenar su avanzada, pero al ir con más fuerza de la que podía controlar decide teletransportarse contra la pared que se estremeció bruscamente. La Señorita cubrió los cascos de Dulce con magia y la azoto contra las paredes en un intento de noquearla, sin embargo esta se contrae y patea con ambas patas traseras el rostro de la Señorita, generando que esta sea proyectada contra la pared izquierda y Dulce contra la derecha como resultado de su patada. Estas se levantan furiosas y cargan sus cuernos hasta un punto crítico donde lo disparan hacia la otra con la intención de asesinar. Sin embargo un tercer rayo impacta ambos rayos generando una explosión descomunal y una cortina de humo que impide que puedan ver que ocurría.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Dulcinea? – pregunta Astro, mientras tocia por el humo

- Ella mostraba las cualidades de una verdadera máquina para matar, y no pude resistirme a convertirla en una, sin embargo no importaba cuanta tortura o tratamiento sufriera, nunca pude cambiar su comportamiento – responde la Señorita seria y frustrada por recordar el fracaso de Dulcinea, esta despeja el humo y mira como ella había liberado a Astro y como lo ayudaba a sostenerse – Ella siempre fue muy buena, perfecta, gentil y amable. Incluso hoy tiene la dignidad de atacarme – añade molesta la señorita mientras estiraba los cascos

- ¿Lo que has hecho tiene cura? – pregunta Astro llevando sus cascos al rostro herido de Dulce, esperando que pudiera ayudarla

- Por el momento no, pero puedes curarla si me ayudas en una invocación – responde la Señorita mientras cruzaba las patas delanteras y sonreía alegre

- ¿Una Invocación, y esta podrá curarla? – pregunta Astro confundido, este mira a Dulce que lucía preocupada y temerosa pidiéndole no aceptar sin embargo este sentía el deseo de ayudarla a toda costa, este traga saliva para continuar – De acuerdo, te ayudare – responde incomodo

**[En el exterior]**

Sofía no se encontraba muy bien, la pérdida de su pata le causaba torpeza al caminar y en su condición solo quería irse, sin embargo un Alicornio la sorprende cuando este buscaba refugio de la batalla que lideraban Imperio y Deseo en el cielo contra todas las fuerzas del Círculo. El alicornio le ordeno quedarse en su lugar y no moverse, sin embargo este nota el grado de cansancio que tenía su cuerpo y sus heridas por lo que asume que es parte de los invasores. Sofía no quería pelear, su respiración era lenta y no apartaba la mirada del suelo pero al escuchar como su oponente se proponía a matarla, ella eleva su mirada y utiliza su habilidad. "Sofía" es lo último que logra mencionar el Alicornio al identificar su rostro completo que se ocultaba en su crin.

La cabeza del alicornio se hincho y exploto causando la muerte instantánea. Esta habilidad había sido desarrollada como resultado de los experimentos, el único limitante que tenía este hechizo era que necesitaba un nivel de concentración total, ella no lo hubiera podido usar contra Alán debido a que necesitaba esquivar y pensar. Es un hechizo muy difícil que adquirió naturalmente.

Sofía suspiro aliviada al ver que ya podía continuar, es entonces que nota que tenía cuatro patas a su disposición. Ella se recostó y corto la pata faltante del cuerpo sin vida utilizando el mismo hechizo con el cual lo mato, sin embargo ella tenía cicatrizado la herida por lo que se vio obligada a utilizar su magia para explotar la zona y crear un flujo de sangre. Seguido llego la pata a su cuerpo y las unió comenzando a utilizar su magia para unir ambas partes, esto se le dificultaba por que no era su especialidad. Sin embargo cuando una figura cae frente a ella no evita saltar y detenerse, esta se levanta y sacude sus plumas furiosa, era Deseo que había sido derribada temporalmente. Esta se detiene un momento y mira a Sofía sostener la extremidad. Deseo suspira cansada y levita a Sofía para unir su pierna, una vez hecho esto le aconseja huir de la zona. Sofía mira maravillada como Deseo se eleva y pelea contra decenas sin demostrar miedo, esto motiva a Sofía a adentrarse en el interior de la instalación de nuevo para terminar con Alán.

Esta se adentra con mucho cuidado hasta encontrar el jardín, y le llama la atención la cantidad de destrucción y en especial el cristal roto que aclamaba ser indestructible. Ella se asoma por la grieta y mira sorprendida como otras máquinas de Alán extraían las células madres de su cuerpo casi sin vida; los gritos de Alán eran casi mudos, ya no tenía fuerza para continuar y era admirable que continuara con vida. Poco después estos suaves gritos secos y sentidos dejan de escucharse haciendo presente la muerte de Alán por las manos de sus máquinas que llevaron sus genes al laboratorio. Sofía miraba aterrada la crueldad de las maquinas al dejarlo morir en agonía; una vez que las maquinas se retiraron está bajo al sentir los rastros de magia del Unicornio, Sofía se adentró en los pasillos y pocos momentos después se encontró con el Doctor que miraba perplejo las escenas del interior.

**[Actualidad]**

Astro logra elevar el pentagrama del suelo y contraerlo a una medida menor que se ubica en frente de él, este comienza a iluminar su cuerno y a expulsar más magia para estabilizar le invocación. La presión que emite adsorbe los materiales y todo que está a su alrededor, finalmente esta se contrae y expulsa un libro antiguo que emergía del pentagrama. Astro pierde la conciencia al ver el libro y lo toma con su casco provocando una explosión que lo dispara contra la pared, seguido el libro comienza a disparar rayos a todas las direcciones. Dulcinea los esquiva al volverse intangible, sin embargo la Señorita no tiene tanta suerte y un rayo la golpea empujándola contra la puerta, provocando que salga expulsada de la habitación. Es entonces que el Doctor sonríe nervioso al saber en la condición que se encuentra. Este se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta pero cuando esta fue disparada contra la puerta empujo al Doctor contra la pared y por la fuerza que llevaba la Señorita esta cae sobre él, chocando sus cabezas y besándose un par de segundos. El Doctor trago saliva al sentir los suaves labios de la Señorita, y por su mente cruzaba el pensamiento de _"¿Cómo alguien que huele tan bien, puede ser tan mala?_" este no evito inhalar el aroma de su crin, la respiración de la Señorita era muy cálida y el latir de su corazón era muy suave, sin embargo estos sentimientos fugaces se extinguieron cuando esta abrió los ojos y noto que tenía sus labios sobre él, esta se ruboriza y se aparta un poco solo para ver a Sofía que miraba esto totalmente sorprendida. La Señorita bajo la mirada un segundo antes de gritar furiosa.

- ¡Doctor, Tú, Estas más que Muerto! - grita fuerte e indignada La Señorita al apartarse en una teletransportación para luego disparar un poderoso rayo que carbonizo todo a su paso

El Doctor trago saliva mientras mordía su labio inferior, esto fue sin intención sin embargo la Señorita lo interpreto como si él siguiera degustando los labios de ella, por lo que ataca con más furia. Sofía y el Doctor escaparon por los pasillos mientras eran perseguidos por la Señorita. De una forma u otra el Doctor tenía planeado sacar a la Señorita al exterior, pero esta forma nuca la hubiera considerado debido al riesgo de fatalidad que presentaba. La Señorita extraía el acero e intentaba apuñalar a ambos, de la misma forma emergían trozos de rocas o se disparaban rayos de energía que tenían el potencial para asesinar a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto Astro, recupera sus fuerzas y toma el libro con sus cascos, esta vez no hay explosión, sin embargo al ver el interior del libro nota como las hojas se encontraban en blanco, esto lo desilusiona bastante. Este avanza hacia la mesa de operaciones y se recuesta, Dulcinea se acerca y lo abraza, agradeciendo su intento.

- Yo solo quería devolverte tu forma original – le dice Astro a Dulce mientras acaricia su rostro

De forma espontánea el libro se abre y hojea las páginas en el aire hasta detenerse en una específica que le permitiría hacer lo que él quería. Astro lo lee confiado tomando a la ligera la dificultad y el nivel de poder que requería. Este se aparta y realiza el hechizo. Su cuerno se ilumina con magia blanca y proyecta un círculo a pies de Dulcinea; Astro mantiene su concentración al privar su vista y al bloquear sus oídos. La magia se comienza a volver crítica hasta el punto de encontrarse en el punto de ebullición de la magia, esta había tomado la forma del fuego más antiguo y puro. Este fuego cubre a Dulcinea y comienza a purificar su cuerpo de los experimentos físicos que había tenido, este hechizo llevo el corazón de Astro al límite, debido a que latía cada vez más rápido, y daba la impresión que estaba a punto de estallar. Los jadeos de Astro eran la marca que el hechizo no era fácil, las paredes comenzaban a romperse y el acero que las cubría se comenzaba a fundir. Rápidamente los gritos de esfuerzo de Astro eran lo único que se escuchaba, solo faltaba un poco para concluir, estos llantos amargos y dolorosos que cubrían el ambiente eran más dolorosos para Dulcinea al saber que Astro se exponía a tanto dolor solo para ayudarla. Ella lloraba porque no soportaba la agonía de Astro, la recorría la desesperación y la envenenaba la incredulidad al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Finalmente el fuego que cubría el cuerpo de Dulcinea la abandona y regresa al exterior del círculo de invocación, para luego permitirle abandonar el interior de este. Ella ve su cuerpo restaurado y no evita derramar unas lágrimas de alegría, esta seguido mira a Astro y vuela por él, sin embargo mientras se acercaba a él nota como este desciende inconsciente. Era poca la distancia por lo que ella logra atraparlo antes de que este chocara contra el suelo. Esta mira aterrada su condición y un frio se apodera de ella al no poder sentir el latir de su corazón, este había utilizado todas sus fuerzas para regresarla a su forma natural. La tristeza que invadía el cuerpo de Dulcinea era demostrada por los alaridos de dolor y pena que dejaba escapar al acariciar él crin de Astro, ella no podía hacer más que solo mirar como la luz de sus ojos se retiraba lentamente. Las lágrimas de Dulcinea cubrieron el rostro de Astro, ella no soportaba ese sentimiento.

- No era necesario que me devolvieras mi cuerpo, yo pude haber vivido en esa desastrosa forma sin problemas – decía para sí misma triste – El volver a verte y que aún me recordaras era suficiente para mí – añade mientras eleva la vista hacia la mesa de operaciones

Ella recuesta a Astro en el suelo y se acerca a la mesa para buscar una forma de salvarlo.

- ¡Devuélveme a Astro! – le grita Dulcinea al libro esperando que este reaccionara, y como era de esperarse este se abre y hojea las hojas hasta detenerse en un hechizo de invocación – De acuerdo – añade Dulcinea tomando el libro y dibujando los dibujos que especificaba el libro para la invocación

Una vez los cambios estuvieron listos realizo la invocación, su cuerno se ilumino furiosamente hasta el punto en que la habitación se perdía en la luz infinita de la magia producida por la invocación, la tierra que se encontraba debajo se colapsó, y el metal se rompió como cristal, ante esto Dulce levito a Astro sobre la mesa que se encontraba inmóvil ante los efectos de la magia por ser muy resistente. Dulcinea comenzó a notar como una energía se proyectaba en el centro del círculo, esta una vez vio esto corto el suministro de magia y disparo un esfera blanca que emitía magia pura. Esta llego al centro y produjo una explosión masiva que se tragó todo lo suelto de la habitación. El perímetro del círculo se limitó por la magia y una bruma oscura se proyectó en el interior, esta bruma se expandía en la oscuridad que había traído consigo. Dulcinea noto que el hechizo no era tan difícil sin embargo no debía jugar con la criatura que había invocado para ayudarla.

- Tú me invocaste ¿A qué debo este placer? – pregunta mientras se extiende dentro de su prisión – Mi nombre es "Hueso" y soy el Lord de la Muerte

- Sí, entiendo que debe estar ocupado señor Hueso, pero necesito que reviva a Astro ahora – responde respetuosamente Dulcinea intentando agradar al Lord

- Astro, y ¿Qué recibiere a cambio? – pregunta Hueso, sabiendo la facilidad que tenía revivir a alguien

- Te daré mis alas – responde tímida Dulcinea, esperando la respuesta nerviosa

- No hay trato – responde serio Hueso mientras inclina la mirada hacía ella – Pero podría Aceptar tus alas junto con tu inmortalidad, después de todo eres una Alicornio madura, sabrás que tienes un periodo de vida más alargado que muchas criaturas. Y es por eso que solo aceptare ese trato – responde Hueso rascando el borde el círculo con sus largos huesos

- Ehm, de acuerdo mis alas y mi inmortalidad por la vida y de Astro, pero sin trucos y lo quiero ahora – agrega molesta Dulcinea al imaginarse semejante trato

- Como gustes – responde entre risas maliciosas Hueso

La oscuridad que acompañaba a hueso se expandió hasta lograr salir del círculo, esta bruma negra avanzo por los cascos de Dulcinea y la cubrió, esta seguido se apretó, causando un pánico en Dulcinea. La oscuridad se retrajo arrancando las alas de Dulcinea, provocando un inmenso dolor que recorrió el cuerpo de la Alicornio, la bruma se contrajo hasta regresar al centro del círculo y dejar una esfera de luz que se aproximó a Astro y se introdujo en su cuerpo lentamente a través de su pecho. Instantáneamente después Astro despertó de golpe, casi asfixiándose, este sudaba y se contraía cansado, sin embargo este miro a su alrededor y miro a Dulcinea que lloraba en silencio, este intento caminar pero tropezó y cayó junto a ella. Esta lo miro un poco antes de saltar sobre él y llorar por verlo de nuevo con vida.

- "Dulce" ¿pero tus alas? – pregunta al verla tan depresiva e incómoda consigo misma

- Fue un pequeño precio a comparación de nuestra llamada inmortalidad – comenta entre risas nerviosos

Astro mira como lloraba en silencio y por el precio que había pagado por él. Ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y de tristeza lo hería muy en el fondo, no sabía qué hacer. Este miro las heridas abiertas de sus alas y comenzó a sanarlas lentamente, esto era muy incómodo para ella, además de doloroso. Sin embargo este intentaba tranquilizarla al tomar sus cascos, fue en ese momento que cruzaron su mirada y él comprendió lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella le dio cuando fue expuesto a la extracción, este se inclinó y la abrazo mientras ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello para tranquilizarla y no permitirle sentirse sola. Astro sonrió y dejo escapar una sonrisa pícara en cuanto se apartó un momento.

- No debes preocuparte por la eternidad – le dice Astro mientras toma sus cascos y los lleva a su pecho – Desde hoy en adelante compartiré mis días contigo – añade mientras acaricia su rostro y se inclina para besarla

Dulcinea se sentía muy cálida, el dolor y el miedo se habían ido, las heridas no eran nada que no pudiera superar, pues la calidez que invadía su pecho y el húmedo contacto que tenía con Astro la reconfortaban profundamente. Esta lentamente cerró sus ojos y acepto los sentimientos de Astro que ella siempre ocultaba. La magia de Astro cubrió el cuerno de Dulcinea al inclinarse sobre el otro para tomar aire después de perderse en la húmeda fantasía de sus deseos. Sus corazones que latían en distinto orden, comenzaron a detenerse, lentamente hasta el punto que ambos corazones se detuvieron un segundo para volver a latir en coordinación perfecta. Estos se apartaron un segundo para ver el libro de hechizos y acercarse a este un momento y mirarlo con el conocimiento suficiente para comprender que no debía caer en el poder del Círculo, por lo que utilizando un hechizo lo teletransportaron fuera del alcance de todos.

Estos suspiran aliviados hasta sentir una poderosa explosión que logro llegar hasta las habitaciones más profundas de la instalación. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y prosiguieron a salir a la superficie.

**[Momentos Antes]**

El Doctor y Sofía eran perseguidos por la Señorita, estos intentaban hacer que abandonará la instalación pero estos estaban muy en el interior y ya no sabían a donde ir para seguir avanzando. Estos continuaron hasta que en un giro no pudieron avanzar más al ser un corredor cerrado, esto le dio una falsa señal de victoria a la Señorita, sin embargo no podía estar más equivocada, porque cuando disparó su exagerado rayo, ambos lograron esquivarlo y como resultado el rayo perforo las gruesas paredes permitiéndoles salir al exterior donde podían confrontarla libremente.

Por otro lado Imperio y Deseo habían logrado derrotar a los miembros del Círculo sin embargo ya no estaban en sus mejores condiciones, debido a que presentaban cortes, raspones y golpes que hacían constancia que no eran invencibles. Estos miraron impresionados como del lado derecho de la instalación emergía un rayo que se extendía muchos kilómetros más allá de las paredes que habían sido destruidas. Imperio noto como emergía cansado y exhausto el Doctor junto con una Alicornio que al salir lo tomo con su magia para apartarlo de la tierra debido a que a sus espaldas un segundo rayo emerge persiguiéndolos un momento. Ambos se elevan y esquivan el rayo. El Doctor le indica hacia donde ir y Sofía obedece al ver que señalaba a el par de Alicornios que los miraban impresionados como eran perseguidos por la Señorita, que emergía del humo con su cuerno iluminado de magia roja.

- Oh, ya veo. Con que eran ustedes que interferían – comenta sarcástica la Señorita al ver al par de Alicornios que habían derrotado a sus compañeros – Debo admitir que cuando lograron escapar de la instalación, hace ya cuatro años nunca espere que sobrevivieran, pero el Doctor los ha salvado. Que irónico es que ahora el corra con ustedes para salvarlo – añade molesta mientras mira como Sofía llegaba con ellos

- Chicos hagan lo que hagan no dejen que su rayo los toque – les dice el Doctor al iluminar su cuerno para permitirse caminar sobre las nubes cercanas

- Tranquilo Doctor, ahora nosotros podemos derrotarla – responde orgullosa Deseo acercándose a Imperio para abrazarlo con su casco y señalar a la Señorita

Estos continuaban hablando hasta que sin aviso Sofía genera una barrera mágica para defenderlos de un rayo que había sido disparado contra ellos. La Señorita no tenía el placer de esperar a que estos conversaran por lo que los ataco sin piedad. La barrera duro unos segundos antes de romperse y hacer presente la cantidad de energía que dispersaba el rayo. Todos se apartaron pero no fueron capaces de seguir con la vista a la Señorita que se movía una velocidad muy alta, esta solo dejaba una mancha al moverse y al aparecer se encontraba en una posición de ataque. Fue en este momento que apareció sobre Sofía y de un golpe con su casco en su estómago la dejo fuera de combate un segundo, Sofía cayó al suelo herida y a sus espaldas se acercaba un rayo que había disparado la Señorita para terminar con ella, esta se impactó contra el suelo y en un breve momento de consciencia logro ver el inmenso punto rojo que se acercaba a ella, en respuesta gira sobre el suelo evitando ser asesinada al momento, sin embargo al ver el daño nota como la tierra había sido desintegrada y había dejado un abismo de oscuridad que se extendía kilómetros en lo profundo. Sofía miro aterrado el grado de destrucción que tenía y se volvió a elevar con la intención de hacer lo posible para derrotarla.

Imperio no podía seguir con la vista los movimientos de la Señorita pero lograba sentir el momento cuando esta se aproximaba para atacar, por lo que en varios momentos detenía la patada y el golpe que se dirigía a él. Imperio era fuerte y lograba de igual forma dañarla al golpearla sin embargo no tenía la velocidad a su favor. Deseo utilizaba sus ilusiones para confundir a la Señorita, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera ella, esta era víctima de las ilusiones, estas ilusiones proyectaban en sus ojos varias copias de Imperio atacándola y al desconocer cuál era el verdadero esquivaba todas. El Doctor disparaba a sus alas para alentar sus movimientos. Era un trabajo en equipo perfecto, después de todo esto era parte del plan del Doctor para derrotar a la Señorita.

Por la agitación que producía la batalla los alicornios despertaron y al salir de sus casas veían a tres alicornios pelear con todos sus poderes, sin embargo la Señorita no cuida sus rayos y algunos eran proyectados hacia las casas. En esta situación los alicornios expuestos no entendían si esto era real por lo que no sabían si era un sueño. Sin embargo a su suerte un rayo desviaba los rayos de la señorita causando una explosión a lo lejos; era Sofía quien utilizando sus rayos desviaba los de la Señorita para proteger a los demás. Ante su esfuerzo los demás alicornios notaron que no era un sueño y que la Señorita era una amenaza por lo que los más fuertes se levantaron y se unieron a la batalla contra la Señorita.

Ella había sido expuesta como la verdadera villana que era. Los civiles la miraban aterrados al ver esa insaciable sonrisa y esos ojos proyectaban un destello muy cálido. Los Alicornios se acercaron y disiparon cubriendo el cielo de rayos, todos estos estaban dirigidos a la Señorita que desviaba los rayos de Imperio. Esta no logro notar la presencia de los rayos y estos la derribaron. Esto se debía a que al estar peleando contra Deseo e imperio, esta los tenía señalados y no les perdía el rastro, sin embargo había olvidado el resto del mundo. La Señorita cayó rápidamente y a pocos centímetros del suelo se levito a sí misma para evitar herirse aún más. Sin embargo al elevar la vista y buscar al responsable vio a un ejército de Alicornios que la atacaban. Esta miro temeroso los rayos que se acercaban, sin embargo lentamente su rostro temeroso se mostró oscuro y confiado, había algo que le divertía y la sonrisa lateral que reflejaba era prueba que no le temía a un gran ejército.

Los rayos se impactaron provocando un gran destello que cubría la superficie, los alicornios seguían disparando excepto Imperio y Deseo que se dirigían con el Doctor, Sofía disparaba pero al ver como estos se retiraban entendió que sabían que algo ocurría por lo que los siguió.

- Doctor, ¿ese es el arma que nos habías dicho? – pregunta Deseo al ver como la Señorita repelía los ataques con facilidad

- Espero tengas fuerzas para seguir peleando, porque desde ahora no será fácil – comenta Imperio dirigiéndose a Sofía que se acercaba

- ¡Suficiente! – responde firme Sofía deteniéndose frente de él – Pero ahora somos más, ¿qué no basta con nosotros para derrotarla? – pregunta al ver como los rayos que retenían a la Señorita se cancelaban

Los rayos dejaron muy cansados a los alicornios y cuando la Señorita actuó, fue en un movimiento muy suave y continuo que desactivo los rayos al forzar un movimiento opuesto, sin embargo estos no permitirían que los derrotara por lo que cortaron sus rayos y al llegar a ella generaron una explosión. Una gran cortina de humo emergió de la explosión y muchos ya veían cerca el fin de la batalla hasta que el humo se parte a la mitad y se dispersó a los lados mientras se acercaban a estos unos filosos proyectiles.

- Lamentablemente sí Deseo, son esas alas – responde el Doctor en un suspiro trágico

- Perdonen pero yo no sé a qué se refieren – decía Sofía hasta que ve los rostros de todos. Estos miraban a la Señorita que se encontraba en el suelo levantando un par de alas ajenas a las naturales que brillaban como la blanca luna, sin embargo estas tenían la cualidad de tener un aspecto metálico que se extendía por toda su superficie - ¿Qué son esas Alas? – pregunta Sofía confundida al ver como disparaba plumas de metal hacia los alicornios

- Son el arma máxima – responde el Doctor mirando como esta las utilizaba para destrozar los cuerpos de los alicornios – Son las alas astrales – añade molesto y con pocas esperanzas al ver la facilidad con que las mantenía activadas

- ¡Oh Doctor!, ¿Dónde te encuentras? – exclama la Señorita buscando en los alrededores, esta se detiene al ver a un grupo de alicornios que protegían las casas donde se refugiaban los pequeños

La Señorita suspiro e ilumino su cuerno creando una esfera de energía roja que la superaba en tamaño, esta estaba lista para terminar con las molestias, ya no tenía caso mantener con vida a los demás alicornios sus planes ya se habían cumplido, rápidamente en un giro de su cuello arrojo la esfera para destruir todo, sin embargo durante el trayecto Sofía se teletransporto y creo una barrera de gran tamaño para evitar que la esfera avanzara, pero fue inútil, la esfera era demasiado grande para bloquearla por lo que esta arrastro la barrera hasta la superficie del suelo donde Sofía logro poner sus cascos para intentar evitar que siguiera avanzando. La Señorita no lograba entender como ella podía retener la inmensa cantidad de energía que se concentraba en un punto. La Señorita levanto una ceja por su dedicación e hizo retroceder la esfera hacía en cielo para luego sonreír y empujarla con mucha velocidad hacia ella. Sofía vio esto aterrada pero no movió un musculo y se mantuvo firme. Los demás miraban esto asombrados, estos esperaban que el poder de las alas acabara con sus fuerzas para derrotarla pero al ver como se lanzaba el ataque imperio cubrió a todos con su escudo y espero el resultado. La esfera volvió a chocar y hundió a Sofía un poco en la tierra mientras la arrastraba contra las casas. La esfera se aplasto contra la barrera y exploto. La energía que libero avanzo hasta el borde de la barrera y la sobre paso, el suelo que se encontraba del otro lado desapareció en instantes, la explosión no pudo romper la barrera por lo que se extendió hacía la Señorita que se cubrió con sus alas astrales. La explosión agito hasta el último centímetro de las instalaciones que es encontraban detrás de la barrera. Era un constante fluido de fuego y escombros que por obra de un hechizo todo había desaparecido. Imperio retiro su escudo y noto como el humo y el olor a fuego se extendía por toda la extensión de kilómetros hacia las espaldas de la Señorita, esta sonrió y genero otra esfera del mismo tamaño para terminar con la barrera que se encontraba agrietada por todas partes mientras varios trozos de esta se caían. Sofía se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, jadeando y suspirando intentando resistir un momento más, sin embargo al ver la segunda esfera y las fuerzas que aún tenía la Señorita las esperanzas ya comenzaban a morir. Fue entonces que la segunda esfera fue disparada, Sofía no podía reaccionar porque se encontraba paralizada, hasta que nota como su barrera se reforzaba por la magia de Imperio, Deseo y el Doctor que se habían teletransportado para apoyarla, esta sonrió al verlos antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo. La esfera incremento su tamaño mientras se acercaba adquiriendo el tamaño de la instalación. Los que mantenían la barrera ya comenzaban a dudar si era una buena idea, y cuando la esfera había alcanzado su máximo tamaño vieron emerger de las puertas de la instalación un par de rayos que se acercaron hasta el punto de rozarse y retorcerse entre ellos y mezclarse provocando que se intensificarán e incrementaran su tamaño. El disparo mezclado tuvo la fuerza para detener la esfera un segundo antes de generar una exposición masiva en el aire que género que todo nuevamente se cubriera en energía y destrucción sin embargo la Señorita no lograba determinar que era responsable de la explosión, y mientras se cubría con las alas astrales, sin embargo al estar acorazadas no podía ver que sucedía en el exterior de estas por lo que no pudo ver como se acercaba el rayo cruzado, este rayo había destruido la esfera y había avanzado hacía la Señorita. El rayo choco y genero una potente explosión que causo que las alas se retiraran al sufrir un gran daño, el cuerpo de la Señorita fue expuesto un segundo a la energía de la esfera que no se había diluido en el ambiente, sin embargo con forme se apartaba el fuego logro notar lo que en realidad ocurría. Los demás solo contuvieron la explosión mientras miraban al par que había aparecido, eran Astro y Dulcinea que habían emergido listos para terminar con esto.

**[Actualidad]**

Astro noto la pequeña brecha de aire que había entre el fuego y se teletransporto en esta mientras Dulcinea cargaba su cuerno para generar un par de esferas azules en los extremos donde se encontraba la Señorita. Estas esferas surgieron como un remolino, tomando la energía de la explosión para incrementar su poder. La Señorita noto como las esferas se electrificaban y cuando intento moverse noto como sus cascos y su cuerpo se encontraba inmovilizado por la magia de Astro que evitaba que se apartara de su lugar, esta miro confundida a ambos pero al ver el tipo de magia recorría las esferas pudo intuir lo que ocurriría. Las esferas expulsaron grandes cantidades de energía eléctrica que atravesaron el cuerpo de la alicornio hasta que esta perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin embargo esto era solo el primer movimiento; Astro ilumino su cuerno y disparo un gran rayo que se aproximaba al cuerpo inconsciente, seguido las esferas se acercaron y descendieron contra ella rodeando el rayo de Astro para incrementar su daño. Astro se encontraba sobre ella y Dulcinea a la distancia al no poder volar.

El cuerpo cayó bruscamente y seguido las esferas chocaron contra su cuerpo electrocutándolo y regresándole la consciencia sin embargo estas se apartaron un poco y se unieron un momento para cuando se volvieran a separar crearan un membrana circular que actuaría como duplicador, debido a que se acercaba el rayo de Astro que al pasar por la membrana se intensifico. Como resultado la tierra entera se partió, grandes montañas se levantaron sobre la superficie y el cielo se partió causando que mucho del oxígeno escapara, causando que Astro se asfixiara un momento. Todos miraban asombrados como ese par había causado un daño inmenso a la Señorita aun cuando esta estaba utilizando las alas astrales en su forma más letal. Sin embargo notaron el mal gesto que hacia Dulcinea al ver como del humo donde se había generado la explosión se encontraba la Señorita cubriéndose con sus alas astrales, sin embargo el daño que habían sufrido tuvo un efecto en ellas. Las alas astrales que anteriormente se mostraron con una armadura y de gran tamaño, ahora se encontraban con la armadura rota y mostrando como las plumas naturales sangraban, la Señorita se logró poner de pie de nuevo y miro sus alas astrales y como a estas se les caída la armadura y las plumas. Esta no se encontraba con el mejor humor para recibir las noticias de que estaba siendo superada.

- ¡Es increíble! Ellos son – decía el Doctor al ver el poder de ambos al trabajar en conjunto – nunca los había visto trabajar de esta forma – añade emocionado al ver como estos sonreían y se acercaban a la Señorita al teletransportarse junto con ella

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntan Imperio y Deseo al notar como el Doctor se refería a ellos

- Ellos siempre fueron un par de alicornios sin embargo ahora son un alicornio y una unicornio lo que muestra que esta es una realidad diferente, la podremos detener ahora – añade sin cuidar sus palabras

- ¿A qué te refieres con detener ahora? – pregunta Sofía levantándose del suelo cansada pero atenta - ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad? – añade intrigada

- Él es un viajero del tiempo y espacio, y tiene como objetivo rescatar civilizaciones y derrotar a diversos males, sin embargo ella se ha convertido en la peor amenaza de todas debido a que no ha podido derrotarla – responde Deseo a su compañera, ella sentía no tenía derecho de bloquearle esta información debido a que como ellos había dado batalla

- La Señorita es una destructora de dimensiones ella solo quiere restaurar su dimensión sin embargo hacer esto la ha llevado a destruir infinidades de dimensiones solo porque necesita encontrar el libro de hechizos original para conocer el hechizo que sacrificara todas las dimensiones existentes y restaurara la suya – comenta el Doctor omitiendo los detalles debido a que ninguno de ellos debería interferir con el destino que les aguardaba.

Mientras tanto Astro descendía para terminar con la Señorita, sin embargo este subestimo su estado y por poco logro esquivar las plumas astrales que le disparo para apartarlo, este miro el aspecto dulce y gentil que tenía la Señorita, ella era una alicornio de una edad joven. Esta suspiro e invoco en el aire unos alambres de magia que se extendieron y atraparon a Astro.

- Esto ya se ha prolongado demasiado – comenta la Señorita al tener a Astro inmovilizado, esta inclina su mirada un poco y nota como Dulcinea había perdido sus alas, esta apretar el pecho de Astro y siente como su corazón latía y como este se encontraba bajo un hechizo – ¡Tú invocaste a Hueso! - grita molesta al notar que había utilizado el libro de hechizos, esta lo toma con fuerza y lo azota contra las rocas con la intención de castigarlo

Los demás lo notaron y se acercaron para terminar con ella, debido a que ya estaba muy herida y cansada para poder contra todos. Fue muy rápido, un rayo la golpeo y la derribo, seguido de otro que evito que se levantara, y todos juntos la atacaron, esta no tuvo más remedio que manifestar sus alas astrales para cubrirse, sin embargo ya no tenían la misma dureza que al comenzar. La Señorita suspiro un segundo y se levantó en patas traseras para luego chocar sus cascos y manifestar una bruma negra que atrapa a todos.

- Ya no tengo tiempo para esto – comenta molesta iluminando su cuerno con la intención de terminar con todos

Sofía ya no podía moverse estaba muy cansada por lo que ella no los acompaño a pelear sin embargo al ver como estos habían caído en la trampa de la Señorita esta se teletransporto cerca e ilumino su cuerno.

- Esto debe terminara ahora, incluso si debo hacerlo por mí misma – se dijo a si misma cuando realizo un hechizo especial que nunca había utilizado y que llego a su mente durante su periodo de inconsciencia

La Señorita sonríe al poner su cuerno contra el rostro del Doctor y disparar con el deseo de ver su cabeza estallar y cubrir la con la sangre de este, sin embargo al disparar sufre un revote, esto la confunde y dispara los demás furiosa, sin embargo el resultado es el mismo, es entonces que nota que se encuentra en un pentagrama que había invocado Sofía para destruirla, sin embargo esta moría lentamente debido a que el hechizo que utilizaba causaba un desgaste masivo de su cuerpo y de su magia, era sorprendente que pudiera continuar. La base del pentagrama se oscureció completamente y junto a esta la superficie del círculo se había oscurecido de la misma forma, fue entonces que la Señorita noto que no podía escapar, la oscuridad de los círculos fue remplazada por la imagen de dos soles que rozaban los bordes. Lentamente ambas superficies comenzaron a contraerse forzando a la Señorita a elegir si arriba o abajo, aunque en ambas direcciones existía un sol. La Señorita intento teletransportarse pero la barrera no le permitía abandonar esa área, esta miro furiosa a todos y en especial a Sofía que por un descuido esta la había capturado en un hechizo suicida.

- ¡Esto no es posible, no hay forma de que tu miserable y lamentable criatura me pudieras derrotar! – grita llevando sus cascos al borde del círculo, esta golpeaba el borde intentando salir, mientras los extremos se acercaban a ella - ¡Esto no lo es lo último de mí Doctor! – añade enloquecida golpeando tan fuerte el borde que hasta sus cascos sangraron, su crin se desordeno y cubrió su rostro.

La Señorita utilizo su magia y disparo frenética al borde creando cortinas de humo, sus gritos de desesperación eran terribles y sus maldiciones firmes, aunque en un momento esta guardo silencio para comunicarse a través de la mente con uno de sus seguidores y darle las ordenes que necesitaba, ella sabía que no había forma en que sobreviviera. Esta tomo el broche de su crin, el cual se mantenía oculto entre esta. Era una mariposa la cual rompió y extrajo un objeto negro tenía una forma rectangular y de dos esquinas emergían dos extremos que eran lisos y de un color rojo y azul.

- Muy bien Doctor, sígueme si puedes – dijo la Señorita en voz alta utilizando esta herramienta para escapar. Su cuerpo se contrajo en forma de espiral y desapareció dejando ausente el espacio

Deseo logro liberarse después de que la magia de la Señorita abandonara el lugar, y rápidamente cancelo en hechizo de Sofía, está ya estaba en el borde de la vida. Deseo se acercó y comenzó a curarla sin embargo sus heridas eran muy graves, muchos de sus órganos habían fallado y su cuerpo ya no soportaba. Sin embargo Dulcinea se acercó y realizo un hechizo de curación que tenía efecto en ella, esta comenzaba a respirar más tranquila hasta que finalmente logro regresar sus signos vitales a la normalidad. El hechizo que utilizo era el mismo que utilizaban los científicos para evitar la muerte de un experimento, por lo que era muy efectivo.

El Doctor suspiro y les agradeció a todos por sus esfuerzos pero no podía perder tiempo, ella había escapado y era la primera vez en que había salvado una dimensión antes de su ataque. Estos se despidieron del unicornio que desapareció por medio de una teletransportación. Este apareció en un jardín muy apartado donde se encontraba la TARDIS reposando sobre estos bastos jardines. Él se acercó y se adentró en su interior de la nave, reviso las lecturas de la máquina.

- Como lo esperaba ella ha abandonado esta dimensión y ha avanzado hacía otra – se dice a si mismo al ver las lecturas y los indicadores que marcaban la siguiente dimensión a donde debía ir – No lograras ganarme – dice emocionado el Doctor activando la nave para perseguir a la Señorita a través de las dimensiones que fueran necesarias

La nave se elevó y comenzó su viaje a través de las dimensiones. Sin embargo La Señorita aún estaba molesta por haber sido forzada a huir, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en Sofía y su extraño poder, ese hechizo no debería existir en esa dimensión y si existiera tendría que haber leído el libro de hechizos.

- ¡Ah! Esa niña era el eslabón perdido de la magia, eso explicaría porque su Cutie Mark eran un engrane con la marca de magia y una llave de tuercas, ella es la primera en utilizar la magia ancestral de forma voluntaria, ella se convertirá en la madre de Star Swirl – se decía a si misma al comprender en donde se encontraba – esa era la dimensión origen del libro de hechizos, por lo tanto hacia donde me dirijo es la dimensión donde ya he sido derrotada, y si todo salió de acuerdo al plan no habrá problemas para recuperar el libro en las distintas dimensiones – añade orgullosa mientras viajaba en el espacio y tiempo

Ambos entes llegarían a la siguiente dimensión que les permitiera existir en ella, y al no existir en ninguna de ellas tienen la facilidad de avanzar por la diferentes dimensiones.

Mientras tanto los demás continuaron con restablecer la gloria a sus tierras, estos regresaron con los alicornios y los llevaron a donde se encontrarían a salvo. Imperio y Deseo al ser los mayores se convirtieron en los nuevos líderes de la pequeña comunidad alicornio que con el paso de los años se convirtió en un pueblo, seguido de una ciudad y finalmente el Reino Alicornio. Esta notable civilización era liderada por Imperio y Deseo que se habían convertido en los Reyes, sin embargo Astro y Dulcinea vivieron en el Reino.

Fue hasta el primer milenio que el reino logro estabilizarse y cuando Imperio y Deseo se dieron la libertad de tener hijos, de la misma forma Astro y Dulcinea, no tenían prisa por tener familia pero de igual forma planearon a su hijo. Sin embargo Sofía no estaba conforme con vivir en un Reino oculto del mundo por lo que ella nunca ingreso al Reino aunque esta conociera de su existencia. Esta se aventuró a conocer las diferentes tribus y con el tiempo se enamoró y se casó, pero cuando su hijo se disponía a nacer la vida de ambos peligro y finalmente ella murió en el parto, y ella le heredo a su hijo la habilidad mágica y mucha de su sabiduría. El pequeño quedo al cuidado de su padre que era un unicornio que se alojaba en el Reino Unicornio.

Con el paso de los años todos olvidaron a el Círculo e incluso su nombre, sin embargo estos aun existían, secretamente algunos alicornios del reino eran miembros del Círculo que esperaban la llegada de su maestra. Secretamente estos habían extraído a la criatura que Alán había creado debido a que esta era la última orden de la Señorita. Sin embargo ya varios siglos después cuando ya habían nacido y crecido los hijos de estos, Imperio sentía que el Círculo continuaba actuando en secreto, pero como habían estado inactivos por más de un milenio no les dio importancia, sin embargo esto cambio el día en que se enfrentó a Alphonse en el salón del trono, en el día que él utilizo sus alas astrales para bloquear uno de sus ataques. En ese momento recordó cuando la Señorita las había utilizado. Y seguido lo comprendió.

La Señorita necesitaba a Astro para hacerlo el portador, en su tiempo no lo entendía, pero ahora veía el resultado de los experimentos sobre él, el Círculo modifico los genes de Astro para que su descendencia fuera la más fuerte, lo que significaba que el verdadero experimento y objetivo del Círculo desde un principio era Alphonse, que había sido el resultado de dos experimentos genéticos y este heredo lo mejor de ambos. Pero Imperio no tenia de que preocuparse Alphonse no mostraba los intereses del Círculo por lo que no tomo acción contra él, además de que sus padres eran unos viejos amigos que lo ayudaron a crear su Reino.

Por otro lado la criatura creció en el tanque donde fue creada pero al no tener la alimentación genética necesaria y magia requerida su crecimiento tardo generaciones. Pero esta solo esperaba las órdenes de su maestra para actuar. Día tras día los miembros del Círculo cuidaban de la criatura hasta que Abismo les arrebato su inmortalidad y arraso con muchos de estos, sin embargo otros escaparon y se retiraron a lo recóndito del mundo, donde por muchas generaciones cuidaron de la criatura como tradición y ser llamados miembros del Círculo se convirtió en una religión. Todos estos vivían tranquilos hasta el regreso del Abismal, en secreto los miembros del Círculo se acercaron para cumplir con un último objetivo, obtener el ADN de Abismo y alimentar a la criatura con este; lo lograron al utilizar una lanza especial que fue arrojada hacia Abismo durante la batalla contra las Princesas en Canterlot. La lanza solo causo una pequeña herida pero logro capturar la información genética de Abismo. Dentro de la evacuación de Celestia la lanza fue extraída y llevada a donde se encontraba la criatura, era una lástima no poder tener las células madres de Abismo para poder duplicar sus poderes pero al menos con su código genético la criatura estaría sobre muchos más incluso sobre el mismo Abismo.

Durante la guerra estos no interfirieron sin embargo al concluir estos pudieron ver que Alphonse era el vencedor, la amenaza fue detenida aunque solo duro un año debido a que ella había regresado a dirigir a el Círculo, aunque esta ya había crecido sus poderes seguían siendo los mismos. Ella no podía actuar aun había perdido la herramienta para conquistar la dimensión pero esto no le preocupaba no poder atacar ya estaba acostumbra a esperar décadas para el momento indicado, sin embargo continuo con los experimentos para lograr invocar el libro de hechizos sin embargo este no tenía el mismo pentagrama lo que hacía imposible obtener el libro, de la misma forma intento invocar a Hueso pero los símbolos de invocación fueron modificados y al no tener el libro necesitaba sacrificar vidas para solo averiguar si los símbolos que utilizaba eran correctos. Le tomo años obtener los símbolos debido al constante ataque de la realeza no les permitía actuar, aunque estos tampoco tenían mucha ventaja. Fluttershy rastreaba la invocación y los confrontaba.

Esto molestaba a la Señorita, la dimensión donde se encontraba era muy diferente a las que había destruido, aun cuando había encontrado realidades muy diferente nunca había encontrado a una Ama del Caos que la rastreara tan rápido. La Señorita se retiró a los laboratorios para ver los preparativos para el día que tanto esperaba y se sorprendió al ver como la criatura estaba lista para nacer, esta era su arma secreta.

- Es un bello espécimen – comenta la Señorita al ver que esta había alcanzado la forma de un poni

- Señorita – decía corrigiendo un científico que observaba la criatura, este señalaba la intimidad de la criatura para comunicarle que tenía genero

- Oh perdón, es una bella criatura – dice la Señorita al inclinar su cabeza y ver la ausencia de miembro - ¿Quién diría que Alán crearía tan bella cosa? – añade llevando su casco al vidrio y romperlo para despertarla

Su forma era extraña incluso para haber sido creada, su pelaje era de un color rosa, con una crin y cola de un firme dorado, sus ojos tenían un bello color verde cristalino. Era pequeña y joven pero dentro de su interior se encontraban las habilidades más poderosas, lo que llamo la curiosidad de la Señorita era la ausencia de cuerno y alas. La Señorita miro confundida a la pequeña y suspiro decepcionada al ver que no tenía poderes, la pequeña no tenía fuerza para levantarse y se arrastraba en el suelo, esta tampoco podía comunicarse y sus ojos miraban atentos lo que ocurría en el laboratorio, en especial cuando la Señorita llevo una de sus alas a su rostro para examinarla, estas plumas causaron un reflejo de comezón en su nariz por lo que estornudo, sin embargo al estornudar exhalo una pequeña cantidad de fuego. Esto alegro a la Señorita por lo que la toma para criarla.

- Señorita no es necesario que el experimento salga del laboratorio – dice uno de los líderes del Círculo

- Nery, ese será su nombre – responde la Señorita tomando a la pequeña para ver esos ojos de inocencia – Continúen con las invocaciones, necesito de las llaves Espacio - Tiempo para continuar, procuren que la nueva realeza no interfiera

- Señorita, Alphonse se encuentra en Poniville actualmente en custodia de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle – responden los guardias del Círculo

- ¿Alphonse?, ¿él existe aquí? – comenta la Señorita sorprendida – cancelen los experimentos solo resuelvan como invocar a él Lord de la muerte, no tiene caso crear las llaves entonces, él debe tenerlas – añade antes de retirarse en una teletransportación

Después del primer año que estuvo en esa dimensión la Señorita sintió como su corazón era aplastado y se debía que la dimensión había sufrido un cambio. Ella sabía a qué se debía este malestar, pero nunca había sentido que su corazón se detenía. Era el nacimiento de la hija de Twilight. La Señorita comprendió que esta dimensión era muy diferente a otras, esta era especial. La Señorita no tuvo ningún movimiento durante varios años, simplemente se concentró en la crianza de Nery y su entrenamiento en combate. Nery era muy especial y resguardaba muchos secretos.

**[El Círculo]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si necesitan ayuda medica después de concluir este capítulo no duden llamar a emergencias<em>**_**, No olviden comentar y añadirlo como favoritos, porque**_

**ESTE ES EL INICIO DEL RETORCIDO FIN**


End file.
